Foreva friends
by Kais-lil-angel
Summary: Tyson lives at the local orphanage with his brother Hiro and best friend Kai What happens when his once happy life is turned upside down,Hiro adopted, the new ophanage menagement abusing the kids and then Kai being adopted how will Tyson
1. Default Chapter

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade) Tyson lives at the local orphanage with his brother Hiro and best friend Kai. What happens when his once happy life is turned upside down, Hiro adopted, the new orphanage management abusing the kids and then Kai being adopted how will Tyson cope. When they meet 8yrs later will Kai still be the same person he was and what's with the bit beast powered robots?… Chapter 1- 

It was a sunny afternoon, two young boys where running about the local park playing tag with the other kids. One had midnight blue hair and rusty brown eyes and was the age five, his friend had duel coloured hair, silver grey in the front and navy blue in the back he had magenta coloured eyes and was the age of six.

"Alright children it's time to head back to the orphanage" a young woman with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes clapped her hands.

All but the two boys ran up to the young woman. The said boys were hiding behind a bush, hiding from the others.

"Hiro, would you please retrieve your brother and his friend" the woman asked a 14yr old boy with sky blue hair and rusty brown eyes.

"Yes Miss Kira" replied the boy as he walked off to find the two missing boys.

"Come on you two, it's time to go" Hiro called out to the boys. No one answered but he heard whispering voices from the bush next to him. "You don't want to be left behind do you, it's dangerous being out here alone"

"But we're not alone, Hiro, we have each other" the midnight haired boy came out from the bush followed by his friend.

"It's still dangerous for two little kids to be out alone" Hiro replied

"We're not little and we can take care of ourselves"

"I know you can take care of yourselves Tyson, but you and Kai aren't able to defend yourselves from older people yet"

"Hiro is right Tyson, we're not strong enough to fight people off" Kai stated as Tyson began to pout.

He glared at his friend "Great, now your siding with him, some friend you are"

"Tyson, there are no sides and if there were you know that I'd be on your side, I just think your brother is right is all, Come on lets head over to the others" Kai hugged the still pouting Tyson. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt now would I" he whispered into the slightly smaller boys ear causing him to giggle and blush slightly.

"Fine we'll go" Tyson replied giving in.

Hiro smiled at the two friends as Kai let go of Tyson "Come on you two, it's getting dark"

Hiro started walking off towards the group followed by Tyson and Kai.

"I hate the way you can make me give in so easily," Tyson stated.

"I know, I'm so good at it" Kai smirked

"I'll get you back one day you know"

"I'll believe that when I see it"

"Hey!" Tyson pouted

"Your really cute when you pout" Kai replied causing Tyson to blush, Kai laughed at his friend.

When they reached the others Miss Kira lead them back to the orphanage. "When we get back children, go get ready for dinner and then I've organised a special treat for you after, ok" Miss Kira informed them.

It didn't take long before they reached the orphanage.

The orphanage wasn't that big. It had seven bedrooms, some able to cater up to six people, while others were smaller catering only up to two people. Each bedroom had its own bathroom, with another spare bathroom near the fairly good sized living room that had a Tv, radio, computer and several couches. Next to the living room was the dinning room, which had several different sized tables, some for the older children, whilst others were smaller for the younger children. Finally the kitchen was next to that. It was a fairly good-sized kitchen. The older kids would help out sometimes with the cleaning up.

When the children entered they all went to their allocated rooms to clean up for dinner.

"Hiro, how come we can't sleep outside?" Tyson asked as they walked towards their rooms.

"Again with this outside thing, why do you want to sleep outside?" Hiro inquired

"I dunno, I just think it would be cool to sleep under the stars" Tyson replied, thinking about it.

"I agree, it would be something different to do, I think everyone would wanna try it" Kai agreed

"Ok ok, I'll ask miss Kira later about it" Hiro replied giving in

"Yay, you're the best big bro" Tyson hugged his brother

"I know, now go get ready for dinner" Hiro released his brother

"Ok, come on Kai" Tyson ran off to his shared room, followed by Kai. Hiro walked off to his room.

Tyson excitedly ran over to his bed and jumped onto it, landing on his tummy.

Kai laughed at his friends excitement as he shut their bedroom door. "Calm down Tyson"

"I can't help it Kai, I hope Miss Kira lets us go through with it" Tyson got up and sat cross-legged on his bed.

"I'm sure she will let us Tyson, you should think of some other new things we could do, it was a good idea to have some sort of camp out thing"

"You really think so Kai, I mean I was just thinking about that this afternoon"

"Yeah, it'll be good to have new things to do around here, I'm sure Miss Kira would agree"

"Cool, I'll try and think of some" Tyson sat staring out the window next to his bed thinking of stuff that Miss Kira would let them do. Kai rolled his eyes and went to their bathroom to have a shower.

When he re-entered the room several minutes later Tyson was still staring out the window.

"Tyson, bathrooms free," Kai stated as he towelled his hair dry. Getting no response he walked over to the bed and waved his hand in front of Tyson's face "Hello, earth to Tyson"

Tyson blinked coming out of his thoughts "Oh, hey Kai, how long have you been there?"

"A few seconds, you kinda zoned out, did ya think of anything?" Kai asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Tyson sighed "Nope, nothing"

"Well maybe you can think of something later, but for now you should go get ready for dinner"

"Yeah, ok" Tyson hoped off the bed, grabbed his PJ's and went into the bathroom.

While Tyson was in the shower someone knocked on their door. Kai got up and answered the door to see Hiro.

"Hey Kai, where's Tyson?"

"Hey Hiro, he's in the shower"

"Oh good," Hiro pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to Kai "here, is that the one you wanted"

Kai took the box and opened it before smiling " Yeah, that's the one, thanks for getting it for me Hiro, I hope Tyson will like it"

"It's cool and don't worry bout it, he'll love it, anyway I gotta go ask Miss Kira bout the campout thing, see ya at dinner" Hiro replied before he went to find Miss Kira

"Ok, see ya" Kai replied as he shut the bedroom door.

He walked over to his bed and pulled a shoebox from under it labelled 'Kai's beloved items'. He opened the box and put the smaller box within its safety before returning it to its original place.

As he sat on his bed the bathroom door opened as Tyson re-entered the room. He walked over to the side table and took the comb before combing his longish wet midnight blue hair.

Kai stood up "You ready?"

"Yep, lets go' Tyson put the comb down and tied his hair back before he followed Kai out of the room.

When they entered the dinning room, most of the other kids were already seated. Kai and Tyson took their seats as the last few latecomers did as well.

Miss Kira clapped her hands to get the children's attention " I have some announcements to make. First off someone came up with a great idea to have a camp out, so that will be arranged to happen some time before Christmas, I believe that was Tyson's idea…" she paused as everyone clapped and thanked Tyson. When there was silence she continued. "Speaking of Christmas, I've planned a Christmas shopping day tomorrow so you can buy presents for your friends…" again the room filled with talk from excited children. Once again when the room was silent she continued, "As for your special treat after dinner, I've planned a movie night, that's all I have to say, dinner is served"

The children all started to eat.

"See Tyson, I told you Miss Kira would love the idea of having a camp out and by the sound of it everyone else agrees"

"Yeah, I can't wait, and we get to go Christmas shopping to, this is the best, I'm so happy, I get to be with my bestest friend in the whole world and my brother, there's nothing that can ruin my Christmas" Tyson beamed

Kai smiled "Yeah I agree".

Miss Kira sat sadly in the corner of the room as she watched the smiling children as they talked and ate. 'Why did this have to happen, now of all times' she sighed.

There's chapter one. I hope you like. Please review and tell me if you want a second chapter.


	2. chapter 2

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)  
Chapter 2-

It was close to midnight when the movie night came to an end. Miss Kira and a few of the older children that were still awake tucked the other children that had fallen asleep into their rightful beds.

"Thank you for your help children, now go get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" Miss Kira instructed.

The children waved their goodnights and headed to their respected rooms. Miss Kira followed as she to went to her room to get some sleep.

The next day no one awoke before nine. Miss Kira was the first up; she sat at one of the tables drinking her morning coffee, deep in thought. Tyson and Kai were the next up since they had fallen asleep first the night before.

Tyson came bounding into the dinning room, a large smile plastered on his face. Kai followed close behind " Morning Miss Kira"

She came out of her thoughts as she heard her name "Oh, morning Tyson, Kai, why are you so happy this morning?" Miss Kira asked out of curiosity.

"Why shouldn't I be, we get to go Christmas shopping and camping outside and best of all I have my best friend Kai and my brother Hiro with me, what more could anyone want" Tyson replied full of energy. Kai laughed at his friends hyper attitude and wondered how he can have so much energy all the time.

Miss Kira's smile vanished slightly, unnoticed by the two boys who had now sat down to eat breakfast.

Slowly a few more children entered the room.

By 10:30am everyone was up and ready for their day of shopping.

"Now remember the rules, stay with your assigned groups, no wondering off, the older children of the groups are to watch the younger ones, no getting into trouble and finally meet at the clock tower at 3pm, is that understood…" Miss Kira waited for a reply.

"Yes Miss Kira" everyone replied in unison

"Good, now lets get going"

**---------------IN TOWN--------------**

"Wow, look at all the cool shops" Tyson stared in awe at the long street of shops.

"Did you want to look at anything in particular, or do you just want to look around?" Hiro asked as they entered the street.

"Um… I dunno what I'm gonna bye so, look around, is that ok Kai?" Tyson looked over to his best friend

"It's fine with me" Kai smiled

Tyson smiled back and they headed to the first couple of shops of shops, looking in the windows.

They spent about 2hrs window-shopping without seeing anything they wanted to buy.

As they walked down towards the next shop Tyson's stomach growled causing him to blush.

Hiro chuckled "I guess your hungry, lets go get something to eat then commence shopping"

Tyson and Kai nodded in agreement.

As they walked towards the food area Tyson stopped at a shop window and stared at the thing that caught his eye.

Hiro, who had been walking behind the two boys stopped as well.

"It's perfect…" Tyson looked around for Kai, noticing he had stopped a few shops down. "Can you get that one there for me please, I wanna buy it for Kai" Tyson whispered to his brother.

Hiro smiled "Sure, go wait with Kai, I'll be back in a sec" Hiro entered the shop.

Tyson ran down to Kai.

"Where'd Hiro go?" Kai asked noticing he wasn't there.

"He went to buy something, what are you looking at?"

"Just some new toy that's come out"

Tyson looked into the window of the shop and noticed the toy Kai was looking at.

Hiro came and stood behind them "A Beyblade huh, what'll they think of next, Anyway you two ready to go eat?"

"Yeah" Tyson replied as they left the shop window to find something to eat.

It was 2:30 when they decided to head towards the clock tower.

"I can't wait till Christmas, I wish it was here now" Tyson excitedly chattered

"It's only a week away Tyson" Hiro replied trying to calm his hyperactive brother

"I know, I just can't wait, it's gonna be the best"

They continued to walk along the road until Kai heard something " Did you guys hear that?"

Tyson stopped his non-stop chattering and listened, but heard nothing "No, It's probably just the wind or something"

"Yeah I guess your right" Kai glanced around with an uneasy feeling.

Tyson noticed his friends uneasiness and took his hand "Hey, it's ok"

Kai's grip tightened :I know, I just have this feeling that something's going to happen"

Hiro glanced back at the two boys and stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Hiro, why'd you stop?" Tyson asked

"It's probably nothing, I thought I just heard something is all" Hiro continued walking, glancing around every so often.

A man suddenly came from an alley they were walking past and bumped into Tyson "Get out of my way you worthless piece of dirt" the man shoved Tyson to the ground.

Kai too hit the ground, as he hadn't released Tyson's hand. " You alright Ty" he lifted Tyson up.

"Yeah, I'm ok, what about you?"

"I'm fine"

As Kai helped Tyson, Hiro was busy yelling at the man "What the hell is your problem, he didn't do anything to you, You have no right to talk to him like that"

The man stopped and turned around "My problem, you want to know what my problem is…' the man grabbed the front of Hiro's shirt and pulled him off the ground. " My problem is pieces of dirt like you walking around and do you know what I do to dirt like you…" the man threatened.

Kai and Tyson ran over to Hiro "Take your hands off of him, please leave him alone" Tyson begged

"Get lost little runt" the man glanced at Tyson.

Kai took this chance to kick the man in the shins, causing him to drop Hiro and clutch his leg in pain "He told you to leave him alone, and don't you ever speak to him that way" Kai glanced dangerously at the now limping man

"Oh yeah and what exactly are you gonna do?" the man teased, fixing his posture

"This…" Hiro punched the guy in the stomach causing him to double over "That was for pushing my brother, you creep"

Hiro turned to Kai and Tyson "come on you two, lets go" he took their hands and continued on the way towards the clock tower, leaving the doubled over man behind.

Tyson glanced over his shoulder at the man "And you said we couldn't take care of ourselves" Hiro looked down at his brother "Tyson, he could have easily hurt anyone of us, besides, there are a lot of people bigger and stronger than him around and not all of them are that easily defeated"

Tyson glanced over his shoulder again and sighed "I understand'

"I don't think we should tell Miss Kira what happened" Kai stated

"I agree, she told us not to get into any trouble," Hiro added

"But it wasn't our fault, he started it" Tyson looked up at his brother

"I know Tyson, but she might start getting worried over nothing. We're all ok so it's just better to leave it"

Tyson sighed again "ok."

As they neared the clocktower they saw Miss Kira sitting on a bench waiting for the children to return.

Some of the other children were also seated at benches talking among themselves, waiting to head back to the orphanage.

The three boys walked over to a bench to sit down and wait.

As they walked past Miss Kira se asked; "Did you boys find what you wanted to buy?"

Hiro turned around "yes we did, thank you for letting us come into town"

"Your welcome, the others should be back in a few minutes so just take a seat" Miss Kira smiled

"Ok" Hiro led the two smaller boys over to a spare bench.

Five minutes later the last group returned. Miss Kira stood up and got the children to gather around her.

"Ok, I have an announcement to make. While you were all shopping I planned the campout, I have decided to make it tonight…" the children started to talk excitedly. When they stopped Miss Kira continued, "the reason for this is the weather is suppose to get worse for the next few days. Anyway, when we get back I want you all to get ready, we'll be having dinner outside as well, and then we can do random activities that someone can think of. Now that that's settled lets head back"

She led the children back to the orphanage. When they returned they all rushed to their rooms to get ready.

"I can't wait to sleep under the stars, it's gonna be so cool"

"You do realise that we'll be in tents, Tyson" Hiro replied

"Yeah but I'll still be able to lay under the stars before we go to bed"

"I guess your right, anyway go get ready, I'll meet you in the living room in a little while"

"Ok, come on Kai" Tyson pulled on his friends arm.

Hiro started towards his room when he heard his name being called out.

He stopped and looked back to see Miss Kira coming up to him "Hey Miss Kira, what's up?"

"Hiro I have something important to tell you…"

Chapter 2 completed. Please review and tell me what you think.

Thanks Kai's the best for reviewing and yes it will be Tyson/Kai


	3. Chapter 3

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)   
Chapter 3- 

"Is something wrong?"

"You're getting adopted"

"What!… when, by who.." Hiro asked, shock, worry and sadness evident through his voice

"Mr and Mrs Granger, the couple that were here a few days ago, they're coming to pick you up tomorrow"

"What about Tyson?"

"He'll stay here with Kai until he gets adopted… did you want me to tell him or did you want to…"

"No, I'll tell him" Hiro walked off towards Tyson and Kai's room.

Once he got there he sighed before knocking.

A few seconds later Kai opened the door, dressed in his PJ's and damp hair. Kai looked into Hiro's eyes and frowned at the sadness filled within the rusty-brown depths "What's up?"

"I need you to do a favour for me. Where's Tyson?" Hiro asked walking into the room.

Kai shut the door and turned to face him. "He's in the shower, why, what's going on?" Kai's voice laced with concern and curiosity.

Hiro sighed again "I'm getting adopted, they're coming to get me tomorrow…" Hiro walked over to Kai and kneeled down t his level, rusty brown locking with magenta "I need you to take care of Tyson for me, I'm not sure how he's going to take the news, but I want you to be there for him, can you do that for me?"

Kai looked at him in shock "… yeah of course, but I don't think he'll take it that well…"

"I know that's why he's going to need you more now than ever"

"I'll be there for him, I promise, I'll take care of him"

Hiro smiled "Thanks Kai, you're a great friend"

At that point Tyson re-entered the room and noticed the tension in the room "What's going on, did something happen…"

"Kai would you mind if I tell Tyson alone" Hiro whispered to Kai

Kai nodded understanding and walked out the room.

Hiro stood up and walked over to Tyson.

Tyson became worried "What's going on, why did Kai leave?"

"Tyson…" Hiro whispered and knelt down to Tyson's level.

"Hiro, what happened, you're scaring me"

"Tyson, I've been adopted…"

Tyson's eyes widened and filled with tears "What, why, I don't want you to go" Tyson threw his arms around Hiro's neck.

Hiro hugged his crying brother "I know, I don't want to go either--"

"Then don't go, stay here please," Tyson begged, in between sobs.

"I have to go Tyson, we don't have a choice"

"When are they coming to take you?" Tyson whispered into his brothers now damp shirt"

"Tomorrow sometime…"

Tyson started to cry harder again.

"Come on Tyson don't cry…" Hiro pulled Tyson off of him and held the whimpering boy by the shoulders. Tyson's eyes were red and puffy and glistened with unshed tears, his cheeks were stained with already fallen tears. "It's going to be ok, you'll still have Kai with you and we still have tonight together ok, so lets make it a fun night, what do you say?"

Tyson sniffed as he nodded.

"That's my little brother, no more tears ok" Hiro wiped the tears from Tyson's eyes and smiled, "Let's go get Kai and have some fun"

Tyson smiled "Ok"

Hiro stood and took Tyson's hand before walking out of the room.

When they entered the living room they found everyone ready to go. Tyson spotted Kai and went over to him.

After Tyson left Miss Kira went up to Hiro "How is he?"

"He didn't take it to well, but I think he'll be ok"

"Did you want me to cancel the camp out?"

Hiro shook his head "I promised him a fun night together"

"Ok, we better get started then…" she walked into the middle of the room "Ok children, everything is ready, so lets go"

The children filed out the back door towards the set up tents at the far end of the yard, each holding their pillows and blankets.

As the neared the tents they felt the warmth of several fires crackling away.

Hiro, Tyson and Kai took one of the smaller tents whilst the others organised themselves into groups to take the remaining tents.

Once everyone was set, they sat around the fires and ate dinner. For dessert they roasted marshmallows in which everyone enjoyed.

Later on someone came up with the idea of telling ghost stories around the fire. Most of the children agreed. A few that hadn't went to sit in their tents to talk.

Tyson, Kai and Hiro all sat around a smaller fire close to their tent.

"It's really nice out here, this was a really good idea Tyson" Hiro looked up at the stars.

Tyson sighed sadly "I know" he whispered on the brink of crying again.

"Come on Tyson, it's going to be ok, don't cry, remember we said we were going to have fun tonight" Hiro tried to comfort his brother.

Tyson nodded before wiping the tears from his eyes "I just want to lay in between you two and watch the stars…" he replied, his voice soft

"Sure, let's go"

The three boys stood up and moved till they found a spot and lay down to watch the stars.

It didn't take long for Tyson to fall asleep. Hiro glanced at Tyson as he heard the soft snores coming from him and sighed sadly.

Kai heard the sigh and glanced at Hiro "He'll be ok Hiro, it'll just take him a while to get used to you not being around"

"I know, it's just going to feel weird not having him to look after, I've been there for him ever since he was born…" Hiro moved his glance back to the starts

"You'll still be there for him, you're his brother, nothings going to change that and I promise to take care of him while your gone"

"Thanks Kai, I owe you one, anyway we better get Tyson inside before he gets sick" Hiro got up and picked his brother up to take him into their tent. As he did so Tyson wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck subconsciously and snuggled into the extra warmth. Hiro smiled and tightened his grip, taking him into the tent with Kai following behind.

It was just after noon, all of the children were out the back playing or helping to clean up from the night before, all but three boys, whom sat on the front porch waiting for someone.

Tyson sat in between Kai and Hiro, trying not to let his tears fall as he tightly griped his brothers hand as if he was going to die. They'd been sitting there since after breakfast, in silence except for the occasional sniffle or sigh.

A sudden squeak from the front gate made the boys look up to see a young couple walk up to the orphanage, smiling at them as they entered the front door.

"Is… is that them?" Tyson whispered

"Yeh, that's them" Hiro replied sadly.

Tyson couldn't keep control of his tears as they began to fall. He gripped his brothers hand tighter, if possible "I don't want you to go"

Hiro pulled Tyson into a hug "I have to Tyson, but I'll be back one day ok"

Tyson nodded against Hiro as more tears fell.

Hiro glanced over to Kai, seeing unshed tears forming in his eyes; he loosened his grip on Tyson, motioning Kai to join them. Kai joined the two brothers as his tears now fell.

"We'll miss you Hiro" Tyson whispered

"I'll miss you both too, remember to look out for each other ok"

The two boys nodded, tear stained cheeks glistening in the sunshine.

"Hiro!" someone called from inside.

The three boys broke apart as the owner of the voice, Miss Kira, and the couple wondered outside.

"Oh there you are, it's time to go now" Miss Kira said, upon finding the three boys.

Hiro turned around and gave Tyson a hug "You be careful ok, and no getting into trouble" Hiro pulled back to see his brothers tear stained face as he nodded his response "that's my little brother" he replied, smiling.

He then walked over to Kai embracing him in a hug as well "Take care of Tyson for me ok and try and keep him out of trouble" he released his grip on Kai.

"I promise" the smaller boy replied.

"Thanks Kai, take care little buddy" Hiro smiled as he stood up to join his new parents.

As they were half way out the front gate Tyson broke down into tears and started to run after his brother.

Kai ran after Tyson and caught him at the gate. Tyson tried to pull away but Kai just tightened his grip. The two boys watched as Hiro got into a silver car and got driven away.

"HIRO!" Tyson cried out, as he pulled harder to get out of Kai's grasp.

Kai pulled Tyson into a hug as they sank to the ground, Tyson crying into Kai's shoulder whilst gripping his shirt like it was the last thing on earth.

They sat there for a few hours, just sitting at the front gate, kai embracing a whimpering Tyson.

Meanwhile…

"Ring, ring" the orphanage phone rang out. Miss Kira picked it up to answer it.

"Hello, Miss Kira speaking"

"What… already?…

Yay chapter 3 is done.

Thanks Tibercubis and Kais the best for reviewing.

Chapter 4 will be up in a few days hopefully. It will definitely be up by the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)   
Chapter 4- 

Miss Kira looked on to the happily playing children, sadness evident in her eyes. The cook came up behind her "You should tell them, it's already been two days since you got that phone call and they're arriving tomorrow" she whispered

"I know it's just that I don't know what they're like or if they'll even keep me. I love these kids, I don't know what I'd do if I don't have them here, or even if they get hurt…"

"I know how you feel, but they need to know what's happening"

"Yeah, I guess your right, I'll tell them at dinner"

The cook smiled and turned back to head inside.

Miss Kira looked over towards the pond; Kai and Tyson sat on the stone bench watching the fish and tadpoles swimming aimlessly around.

Tyson had been really quiet since his brother was adopted. This was the first time Tyson had come out form their room since Kai brought him in from the gate two days ago, the only person who Tyson would let near him was Kai, and he wouldn't talk to anyone else.

'I hope these people are nice, Tyson doesn't need anymore bad incidents happening in his life at the moment' Miss Kira sighed.

**---Later---**

"Ok, silence please, I need to make an announcement" Miss Kira waited for silence, once she had it she continued "I'm sad to say that the orphanage has been sold, now I'm not sure what the people are like or if they decide to keep me on or not, but they are arriving tomorrow. I want you to be on your best behaviour for the new management and don't cause any unnecessary trouble. That's all I have to say" Miss Kira concluded.

The rest of the dinner was filled with chatter of what was to come tomorrow.

Later on all the children got ready to get settled into bed.

Miss Kira knocked on Tyson and Kai's bedroom dorr and waited for a response.

Kai opened the door to be greeted with Miss Kira's worried face.

"Can I talk to you?"

Kai looked back at the sleeping Tyson before nodding and coming out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"I want you to take care of Tyson from now on, I'm not sure what the new management is like and I don't want Tyson to get hurt more then he is now and if they decide not to keep me I can't protect him or anyone else, you'll be the only one left that he trusts"

"I understand, I'll make sure no one hurts him in anyway" Kai replied

Miss Kira smiled "Tyson's lucky to have a friend like you, I don't know what he would do without you, how's he doing?"

"He's getting better, he still doesn't say much and it's hard to get him to come out from the room, but overall I think he'll get there"

"That's good to hear."

There was a small whimper from the room.

"What was that?" Miss Kira inquired

Kai looked at the door "That was Tyson, he still doesn't sleep to well, I should go and check on him"

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning"

"Good night" Kai opened the door and re-entered the room, shutting the door before going over to his best friends bed to check on the whimpering boy.

"Tyson, come on buddy it's ok" Kai shook his friend slightly

This just caused Tyson to whimper more before grabbing one of Kai's hands and gripped it tightly.

Kai gripped Tyson's hand "It's ok Tyson, I'm right here"

Tyson's eyebrows knitted together "NO, DON'T LEAVE!"

Tyson jumped up to a sitting position, causing Kai to jump back a little.

Tyson's eyes were filled with fear and newly formed tears.

Kai moved back to his original position "Hey, it's ok, it was just a nightmare" Kai tried to hide the worry he was feeling for his friend.

Tyson let his tears fall freely "It felt so real, everyone left… I was all alone… they told me they hated me and I wasn't worth their time…" more tears fell from his rusty brown eyes.

Kai climbed onto the bed next to Tyson and pulled him into a hug "You know that's not true, you have lots of people that care about you, I care about you…"

Tyson cried into Kai's shoulder "I hate being alone" he whispered ever so quietly.

Kai still picked it up "Your not alone, I'm not going any where, I promise I'll never leave you ok"

Tyson stopped whimpering, "You mean it Kai?"

Kai pulled away and smiled "Of course I do, now no more tears ok" he replied wiping the tears away from Tyson's face.

Tyson nodded and smiled back slightly "Thanks Kai"

"For what?"

"For everything, I wouldn't be able to handle this if you weren't here with me"

"And I'll always be here with you…" Kai yawned "Now try and go back to sleep ok"

Kai went to hop off the bed but Tyson grabbed his arm. Kai looked back at Tyson "Could… you please stay with me, I don't want to have that nightmare again"

"Sure" Kai moved back to his position next to Tyson and pulled the blankets over them.

Tyson turned off the lamp and snuggled down next to Kai as Kai put his arm around Tyson's waist.

"Night Kai"

"Night Tyson"

The next morning at around 10am a black limo pulled up outside the orphanage. Miss Kira went out to greet the new manager.

A man hoped out of the drivers side and came around to open the back door. Once the door opened a man with light brown hair, combed back, got out. Miss Kira looked over his appearance, he wore a brown business suit and polished brown leather shoes, his posture was of a posh man so Miss Kira assumed he came from a wealthy family, which made her wonder what a man of his status would want with an orphanage.

The man approached her "Are you Miss Kira, the care taker of these children?" his voice deep and gruff

"Yes I am, sir" Miss Kira replied, a little edgy from the tone of the mans voice

"I am Mr Kaui, the new manager of this dump"

A little shocked at his response Miss Kira didn't respond.

"Are you going to show me around, I don't have all day you know!" his voice was harsh and demanding.  
"Oh, um yeah, come this way" Miss Kira snapped out of her state of shock. 'This is not good, damnit'.

Miss Kira showed Mr Kaui around and was telling him about the children when two of the younger children came running into the room, laughing and having fun.

"You two stop that racket, if you want to run around get outside!" Mr Kaui shouted

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in shock at what had happened. The two smaller children began to whimper. One of the older children went over to them and took them to their room.

Kai had been passing by to get Tyson a drink of water when he saw what happened. Kai along with most the other kids were shocked at the man's sudden out burst.

Miss Kira had a sympathetic expression on her face when the man turned to look at her/

"These runts need more discipline, they need stricter rules to obey don't you agree?"

"No I don't, these kids have good hearts and they know right from wrong, those two kids were just having fun and you walse in here and tell them off" Miss Kira argued back.

The next thing she knew her cheek hurt. She looked up at the man who had just slapped her with the back of his hand.

"I am the new manager of this place, I'm the one who makes the rules around here from now on, you make sure you remember that" The man walked away, leaving Miss Kira standing there. She lifted her hand and touched the spot where he had hit her; it had swelled up a bit.

Kai saw the frightened look on her face and rushed off to his room.

Tyson noticed Kai's uneasiness as he shut the door and leaned against it. "Kai? What's wrong?"

"The new manager guy… he…" Kai trailed off, to shocked and frightened to continue.

Tyson frowned and went over to his friend "Kai, what did he do?"

Kai looked up at Tyson, seeing the worried look in his eyes he continued "he slapped Miss Kira just after yelling at two little kids" Kai's voice was barely a whisper.

Tyson's eyes widened in fear "Is she ok?"

Kai nodded and saw the frightened look now dwelling in his best friends eyes "Tyson, promise me you'll do anything he tells you ok" Kai pleaded

"But Kai---"

Kai shook his head and put his hands on Tyson's shoulders "No buts Tyson, I don't want you getting hurt"

Tyson noticed the seriousness in Kai's voice causing him to become more frightened. He nodded his response as Kai embraced him.

Tyson hugged his friend back "I'm scared" he whispered.

"It's ok, just do what he tells you and you should be safe, I'll do my best to protect you" Kai answered back, tightening his hold

"I don't want you to get yourself hurt because of me, you have to be careful too"

Kai smiled, "Ok, I'll protect both of us then"

Tyson smiled and nodded into Kai's shoulder.

The rest of the day went by pretty calmly and it was soon dinner.

Everyone sat at their seats and were talking about random stuff.

Miss Kira came into the room followed by Mr Kaui. No one noticed their entrance and kept talking.

Mr Kaui got impatient and annoyed with the loud racket "SILENCE!"

Everyone was stunned by the outburst and soon silence was upon the room.

Miss Kira winced at the man's method of getting the children's attention. "Children, this is Mr Kaui, the new manager"

"That's right you little runts and what I say goes from now on, is there any questions?"

"Why did you hit Miss Kira, all she did was stick up for us?" a little 7yr old boy asked

"You, get up here" Mr Kaui pointed to the boy

The boy stood up and went up to him.

"How dare you speak without permission" Mr Kaui grunted out

"But you asked if we had any ques---" the child was slapped across the face, cutting him off.

"Don't you ever back chat you worthless runt, get out of my sight"

The boy ran off back to his seat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you can't just slap every god damn person who disagrees with you" Miss Kira accused

"Well maybe if someone disciplined these children properly then they would learn" he slapped Miss Kira across the face "Remember who's in charge around here"

Tyson had had enough of this guy " A greedy, rich, posh man who thinks slapping people is the answer to your problems, well that's to bad because it's not and I'm sick of watching people I care about getting bullied by the likes of you!" Tyson glared at the man

"Tyson, what the hell do you think your doing" Kai whispered

"Who said that, stand up this instant?" Mr Kaui ordered.

Tyson stood up and began to make his way over to Mr Kaui. Kai followed suit.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I am your superior and you will listen to me!"

"What makes you think you are any better than any of us, sure you have money, a nice house, a job and power so what, if anything we're superior to you" Tyson argued

Kai noticed Mr Kaui's hands becoming fists, so he took a step in front of Tyson, blocking Mr Kaui.

"Get out of my way!" Mr Kaui growled

"I will not let you hurt him," Kai growled back fiercely

Mr Kaui lost his patience and shoved Kai out the way so fast he hit the sidewall of the room.

"KAI!" Tyson shouted

Mr Kaui took this chance to punch Tyson. Being distracted, Tyson didn't see it coming and took the full force of the punch, flying across the room.

Al the children gasped as Kai limped over to Tyson holding his ribs.

"That's it, you can hurt me, but I will not let you hurt these children" Miss Kira tried to punch Mr Kaui but being stronger than her, he just caught the attack and pushed her against a counter, he arm twisted behind her.

"There's nothing you can do now, your fired"

There's chapter 4.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I didn't think that this fic would be popular so thanks to everyone. Oh and Hiro will be back in a few chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, my computers been having some issues and this is the first time that I've been able to get it to work properly. We're taking it in to get fixed so I won't be able to update for a while so I wrote a few chapters and posted them all. As soon as I get it back I'll post a few chapters again. I reposted this chapter again cause I like this one better than the other one. The beginning is the same but I added and deleted some of the stuff in the middle and end.

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)  
Chapter 5- 

Mr Kaui threw Miss Kira to the ground "Now get out" he ordered

Miss Kira scrambled to her feet and ran off to get her things, holding her now bruised arm.

"And since you runts are so rude there will be no Christmas for you, now all of you get to your rooms, I don't want to see any of you for the rest of the night"

The now frightened children all rushed of to their rooms.

Kai helped Tyson to his feet, wincing a bit to the extra pressure to his bruised ribs and twisted ankle. Tyson helped him walk to their room.

Once in it's safety Kai took care of Tyson's now swollen cheek and black eye.

Tyson winced at the cold washer Kai applied to the swollen area "I'm sorry Kai" he whispered

"It's ok Ty, it was his fault, don't go blaming yourself" Kai gently moved the washer

"But it is my fault, I promised not to do anything and what to I do, get you a twisted ankle and bruised ribs, get myself a black eye and get Miss Kira fired" Tyson began to cry softly "Why do I always have to wreck everything, why can't everything go back to the way it was"

"Hey, it's going to be ok, none of this is your fault, it's just the way things are" Kai replied pulling the smaller boy into an embraced.

They sat there for a while until Tyson yawned slightly.

"Tired?" Kai asked

Tyson nodded sleepily.

"Ok then, lets get some sleep" Kai released Tyson and tucked the half asleep boy in his bed.

"Sorry Kai for being such a bother…" Tyson whispered as he fell asleep.

Kai brushed the midnight blue bangs away from the sleeping boys eyes "Oh Tyson, your never a bother…" he gently kissed Tyson's forehead before walking over to his own bed and bandaging his ankle. Once done he hoped into his bed, glancing at Tyson once more before turning of the lamp and settling in

It was Christmas morning, well to the people outside the orphanage anyway. It had been two days since Miss Kira was fired, the children stayed clear away from Mr Kaui, some didn't even leave their rooms for meal times.

Tyson jumped onto Kai's bed, waking the sleeping boy "Merry Christmas Kai" he whispered.

Kai opened his eyes and smiled "Merry Christmas Ty"

Tyson jumped off the bed and ran over to the side table grabbing a box before running back and jumping on the bed again "Here ya go" Tyson gave the box to Kai.

Kai took the box and opened it revealing a red and gold phoenix and a blue and green dragon holding a silver heart shaped pendant in the middle. He looked closer at the pendent in the middle 'Tyson and Kai, foreva friends' was written on it.

Kai smiled "Thanks, it's beautiful" he took a box from under his pillow and gave it to Tyson.

Tyson opened the box to reveal the same phoenix and dragon necklace but different design. The phoenix was holding the dragon in a protective way, their tails forming the shape of an upside down heart, which also had a pendant in the middle reading 'I'll always be there for you'.

Tyson pounced at Kai, embracing him "I love it, thank you, it's the best present ever"

Kai smiled "I'm glad you like it, is your eye feeling better?"

Tyson let go of Kai and sat in front of him smiling "Yep, yep it feels normal again, what about your ankle and ribs?"

"The ankle is still a little sore sometimes but my ribs are fine" Kai replied

"I'm really sorry I got you hurt Kai…" Tyson lowered his head feeling a little guilty

"Hey, it's cool, it wasn't your fault, and you were really brave going up against him like that"

Tyson snapped his head up "You really think so?"

Kai smiled "Of course, now lets get out of this dump for the day" Kai got of the bed and went over to the set of drawers, pulling some clothes out to wear for the day.

Tyson jumped off the bed "Yay, how are we gonna get out?"

Kai turned around to look at Tyson "We'll sneak out"

"Cool, where are we gonna go?" Tyson asked eagerly

"Anywhere I guess, just as long as it's far from this place" Kai replied

"Ok" Tyson answered, hopping onto his bed to wait for Kai to get ready. (Tyson already changed before he woke Kai)

Kai walked into the bathroom to get changed, re-entering the room a few minutes later.

"Ok, lets go"

Tyson jumped off the bed and walked up to Kai. They walked over to the door. Kai opened it and peered out. Seeing no one around he motioned Tyson to follow him. As quietly as they could, they tiptoed around to the front door. Kai opened the door slowly and got outside, Tyson following. They walked down to the gate. As Kai opened the gate it creaked, both boys froze. They heard footsteps from around the corner of the orphanage, the two boys looked around quickly finding a place to hide behind a large garden hedge.

Mr Kaui came around the corner looking around as he walked past, he didn't notice the gate being ajar, which the two boys were grateful for. Once he went around the other side of the orphanage the two boys ran through the gate and onto the streets.

"That was a close one" Tyson stated as they walked down the street

"Now we just gotta hope that he doesn't find out we're missing," Kai replied

"Don't worry bout it, let's just have some fun while we're free" Tyson smiled

"Yeah, you seem to be feeling better"

"Yeah, I figured that there isn't any point crying about Hiro leaving, sure I miss him like crazy but I still have you here with me and I'm sure that we'll see Hiro again one day"

"I'm sure we will…" Kai smiled "What do you wanna do first?"

"Eat, I still have some of my saving money to spend" Tyson replied

"Ok, where do you wanna go to eat?"

Tyson looked around "That place will do" he pointed to the little café across the road

The two boys crossed the road, entering the small café, choosing a small table near the back to sit at and ordered their breakfast.

After they finished they paid for their meal and decided to head to the park.

"It's so nice this time of year" Tyson commented

"If you like the cold then I guess your right" Kai replied as snow began to fall "Oh Great"

"Yay, I love the snow, come on Kai lets make a snowman" Tyson suggested picking up some snow

"Ok, where do you want to built it?" Kai asked

"Next to that big tree there" Tyson pointed to the big tree a few feet away

Kai and Tyson wondered over to the tree and started building the snowman's body. It didn't take long for them to complete the whole thing. Tyson started looking around for something on the ground.

"What are you looking for?" Kai asked

"Well the snowman doesn't have a face so I'm gonna find something to use for eyes and a nose"

"Why does it need a face, isn't it good enough how it is?"

Tyson looked up at Kai and frowned "How can you say that, he needs a face, how is he suppose to see and smell if he doesn't?"

"Tyson, the snowman isn't real, it can't see anything"

"How do you know, don't you believe in magic"

"No, magic is just something someone made up, it isn't real"

"Well I believe in it, now help me find something to use"

Kai sighed and started looking around.

"Hey, what about these for his eyes" Tyson showed Kai some small smooth rocks he found in the snow

"Yeah, whatever" Kai replied with little interest

"Kaaiiii" Tyson whined, "Can you please at least act like your interested"

"Uh huh" Kai replied not really paying attention until a ball of snow hit him "Hey, what the hell was that for?"

"You weren't listening to me and you don't care what I believe in, you could at least pretend to care but you can't even be bothered to do that!" Tyson crossed his arms and pouted

Kai sighed, "I do care and I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention…" he went up to Tyson's ear and whispered "Can you forgive me"

"Maybe, maybe not, I haven't decided yet," Tyson teased

"Well I'll just prove to you that I'm sorry…"

"Oh, and how are you going to do th---"

Before Tyson could finish his sentence Kai had thrown a snowball at him.

"Hey no fair, I'll get you…" Tyson threw a snowball at Kai, but Kai being fast was able to dodge it "Can you let me hit you at least once?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll do something really bad"

"Ok, like what?"

"Like this…"

Tyson launched at Kai making him loose his balance and tumble down the hill he had been previously standing on, bringing Tyson down with him. When the reach the bottom both boys were covered head to toe in snow, Tyson was lying on top of Kai.

"You ok?" Kai asked a little winded

Tyson lifted his head a little to see Kai's face "Yep, you?"

"Apart from being freezing cold, I'm fine" Kai smiled

"You have a really nice smile," Tyson stated

Kai blushed slightly at the comment.

Tyson took his chance and quickly pecked Kai on the lips before quickly lifting himself up into a sitting position, a slight blush covering his face.

Kai's blush deepened. "…Erm… I guess… that you forgive me then…" he replied having no idea what else to say

Tyson smiled "Yep" he replied as he pushed himself off of the ground before dusting the snow off of his clothes and hair.

Kai got up and did the same "We better head back"

Tyson sighed "Yeah"

The two boys began the walk back to the orphanage hand in hand. They didn't have any troubles sneaking back in and were soon safe and sound in their room.

Later that night someone knocked on their door. Tyson got up from his bed and answered it.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but Mr Kaui would like everyone to meet in the living room"

"Ok, thanks" Tyson replied, to the 7yr old girl

The girl smiled and went down to the next door.

Tyson turned around to Kai "Mr Kaui wants everyone in the living room, I don't know for what though"

"Well we better move it unless we want our heads bitten off"

Tyson nodded and the two boys went out into the living room.

When they got there they saw most of the other children. Mr Kaui was standing up the front with his hardened eyes watching them as they entered to join the others. Kai felt Tyson shiver under the cold stare and took his hand. They went over and sat down on one of the spare couches, waiting for the rest of the children to arrive.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive and take their places to listen to what Mr Kaui wanted to announce.

"Ok, I have talked with the local school's principle and he has agreed to let you runts attend. The orphanage will supply all the books and stationary you will need, the supplies will be delivered at 7am so I want you up by then so you can get your stuff ready, school starts at 9, any questions?"

Due to his last out burst a few days ago everyone was to scared to ask anything so they remained quiet.

"Good, now go" Mr Kaui ordered

The children obeyed and scattered away to their rooms.

K, I'm gonna end it there. I hope it was better then the last one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)   
Chapter 6- 

As Tyson shut their bedroom door he sighed, grateful that nothing bad had happened this time. "Well I didn't expect that"

"He probably organised it so we wouldn't be around during the day" Kai suggested

"Yeah, but that's a good thing, at least we won't be stuck in here like prisoners"

"Yeah that's true… anyway we have a big day tomorrow, we better get ready for bed" Kai walked over to his bed "Did you want to go for your shower first?"

"Ok, thanks" Tyson got his pyjamas and walked into the bathroom

Fifteen minutes later he re-entered the room towelling his hair dry "Bathrooms free"

Kai looked up at Tyson "Thanks" he finished writing in the book he had in his hands and put it back in the box, placing the box under the bed again before grabbing his stuff and entering the bathroom.

Tyson went over to the side table and picked up the brush, brushing his damp hair whilst watching the rain come down outside.

The bathroom door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. He put the brush down and went over to his bed, hoping into it and snuggling down into its warmth "Night Kai"

Kai finished towelling his hair and glance and Tyson "Night Ty," he went over to the side table and brushed his hair before also hoping into his bed turning off the lamp and snuggling down.

Lightning flashed lightening the room before roars of thunder were heard. Tyson was wide-awake covering his head with the covers trying to block out the light and sound. Another crash of thunder filled his ears, this one larger than the previous ones.

Tyson scrambled out of his bed and ran over to Kai's, "Kai… Kai wake up" he shook his friend gently

Kai stirred and turned over to face Tyson "Ty…what's up?" he asked, still half asleep

A huge crash of thunder roared through the sky.

Tyson started to shake and grabbed the covers tightly "Can, I sleep next to you… I'm scared of the storm," Tyson pleaded

Kai moved over "Sure, come on" he motioned Tyson onto the bed

Tyson obeyed and hoped onto the bed next to Kai.

Kai pulled the covers over him and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close "Is that better?"

Tyson snuggled into Kai's chest "Yeah, thanks Kai" he replied before yawning slightly

"It's ok, go back to sleep, your safe with me" Kai whispered as he closed his eyes.

Kai was the first to wake up the next morning. He opened his eyes slightly seeing it was still dark. He glanced at the clock; it was only 6:34. Resting his head back on the pillow, he looked down at the sleeping boy next to him. He sighed slightly and began to brush the loose stands of midnight blue hair from Tyson eyes 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, so pure, like an angel' Kai thought to himself.

The said boy stirred slightly before slowly opening his eyes. He looked up to meet magenta orbs staring at him lovingly.

"Morning sleepy head"

Tyson smiled "Morning, what time is it?"

"Just after six thirty"

Tyson rubbed the sleep from his eyes, glancing around "Hey it stopped raining" he noticed

"Yeah, hopefully it'll stay that way for the day, I really don't want to walk to school in the rain," Kai stated

"Oh yeah, that's today, I totally forgot… I wounder what it's gonna to be like"

"I dunno, I hope the people are nice though"

"Yeah, same, I hope we get to make new friends" Tyson beamed

"I agree" Kai shifted and got off the bed "But first we gotta get ready"

Kai got some clothes and wondered into their bathroom to get changed. Tyson was to egger to wait so he chose what to wear and changed in the room quickly before Kai came back in.

It was 6:57 when both boys had finished getting ready.

"Well we better go out and wait for the stuff to be delivered" Kai prompted as he went to the door.

"Yeah, I guess so" Tyson replied, following Kai to the living room.

When they got there they found the stuff had already been delivered and some of the older children were helping some of the younger ones organise their stuff. Kai and Tyson went over to the pile and found their book lists and classes.

"Hey I'm in all your classes" Tyson cheered

"Yeah, at least we won't be alone until we make some new friends" Kai answered picking up a map to the school, and one for around the school "Come on lets get moving"

Kai took the map to find the school out and headed towards the front door, Tyson following behind.

It didn't take long to find the school.

Kai put away the map and brought out the one of the school "Come on we have to find the principles office"

Tyson nodded as he looked around. There were many people already there, most off them were older then them. Some of the students looked really rough, others looked like geeks and then there were groups of people that looked like they could buy anything they wanted. Tyson glanced at some of the groups surrounding them; a couple of people were staring at the two boys as they walked past. Tyson felt intimidated by their stared and grabbed onto Kai's hand.

Kai looked down at Tyson, noticing his edginess from the people surrounding them. "It'll be ok," he whispered

Tyson smiled, still glancing around every so often making sure everyone kept their distance.

Kai led Tyson to the principles office, knocking on the door once they found it.

"Come in" a deep voice commanded from the other side

Kai obeyed and opened the door, closing it again when they entered.

"Yes, what did you want?" the man sitting behind the desk asked

Tyson looked at the man staring at them. He was an older man with greyish hair, he had grey eyes and he wore a brown/grey suit. Tyson hid behind Kai.

The old man chuckled "I'm not going to bite you know, you don't have to hide behind your friend"

Tyson moved from behind Kai slightly, still a bit weary.

"Um, we're from the local orphanage and we were told to come see you to sign in" Kai explained

"Oh yes, Mr Kaui's children, just tell me your names please so I can sign you off"

"Kai and Tyson, sir" Kai replied as the principle ticked their names off

"My name is Mr Terrell, if you need help with anything or something feel free to come ask" Mr Terrell introduced

"Ok, thank you sir" Kai replied before he opened the door to leave with Tyson following behind him. Once outside they started to look for their assigned lockers "He seems nice enough"

"Yeah, a little scary though" Tyson admitted

"Everything's gonna be a bit scary to start off with but we'll get used to it" Kai explained as they found the lockers

"Yeah, I guess your right" Tyson agreed as they put the stuff they didn't need into the lockers and closed them before walking to their first class.

"Morning students, I am Mrs Oralee, your English teacher for the year. I hope you learn to like this subject, I try to make it as fun as possible and all I ask in return is for your co-operation and attention" Mrs Oralee greeted.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same and it was soon time to head back to the orphanage.

"That was a lot better than I thought it would be" Tyson stated happily

"I told you it wouldn't be that bad once you get use to it" Kai replied

"Yeah, all the teachers seem really nice and all, I think school is pretty cool"

Kai smiled "Yeah"

Tyson smiled back and took Kai's hand in his own, as they continued on their way, the sun slowly setting in the background.

**--------TWO YEARS LATER---------**

"TYSON!" Kai shook his sleeping friend "Tyson get up, we're gonna be late"

The sleeping boy stirred slightly "Just a little longer" he mumbled

Kai let out a frustrated sigh "Your impossible, get up now!"

Tyson just pulled the covers up over his head and turned over, facing away from Kai.

Kai began to loose his patience "That's it" Kai walked into their bathroom and filled a cup with water "You asked for it" he said as he pulled the covers down and threw the water and Tyson's face

Tyson jumped up "Aah, that's cold!" he screamed

Kai just stood there glaring at his friend "Serves you right, now get up, we're late" Kai stated

Tyson mumbled something under his breathe before hoping off his bed and making his way to the bathroom to get ready.

Kai sighed and made his way over to his bed, sitting on it to wait for Tyson.

----Nothing had changed much over the two years. Kai had grown up a lot and was a very responsible 8yr old boy. His looks hadn't changed much, his hair was a little longer and thicker, his eyes had narrowed a little giving him a more grown up look and his baby fat had disappeared leaving a little muscle around his arms. He still remained quiet and confident.

Tyson was still pretty much the same. His hair was also longer and thicker but his eyes remained the same and along with the remaining baby fat it gave him a childish look, which suited his personality. His appetite had grown a lot and he became less shy and more social.

The two boys were both really intelligent, getting high grades in school. Tyson's attitude sometimes got himself into trouble and Kai would have to help him get out of it, but over the years their feeling had grown for each other and they were as close as ever. ----

The bathroom door opened and Tyson ventured out towelling his hair dry. He wondered over to the side table and brushed the knots out before tying it back in a low ponytail.

He grabbed the wet towel and placed it over the towel railing in the bathroom "Ok, ready"

"About time" Kai sighed as he picked up his bag ready to leave

"Oh come on, I didn't take that long" Tyson wined

"Whatever" Kai replied as he began to walk out the door

Tyson grabbed his arm and pulled him back a little. Kai turned around to say something but was interrupted by Tyson's lips meeting his own.

Tyson broke it off slowly "I'm sorry Kai" he whispered against Kai's lips

Kai smiled slightly "It's ok"

Tyson smiled and grabbed Kai's hand "Come on, we're gonna be late"

On the way to school Tyson was happily chatting away to Kai about anything that came to mind. Kai had his eyes closed walking along the path he knew off by heart listening to Tyson's voice. When it suddenly stopped he wondered what had happened and opened his eyes. He saw Tyson frozen in his place staring at something across the street. Kai looked over to where he was staring and saw a sky-blue haired boy around the age of 16 in a shop. The boy came out and glanced at the two boys, his rusty-brown eyes glistening in the sunlight.

Tyson began to smile as the boy crossed the road over to them. "Hiro!"

Well that's chapter 6 done. Thanks to everyone that reviewed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)   
Chapter 7- 

"Tyson, wow you've grown up a lot since I last saw you" Hiro stated as he hugged his younger brother

"I missed you"

"I missed you too little bro…" he looked up at Kai "Kai, how have you guys been?" he released his little brother

"Great, we're on our way to school" Tyson replied, his voice full of happiness

"Oh well I better let you go then, I'll meet you after school and we'll catch up then ok" Hiro suggested

"Ok, meet us outside the school so we can find you ok"

"Ok, see you guys then" Hiro replied before waving them off

"See ya" Tyson waved back before continuing his way with Kai to school.

The day went by pretty slowly which annoyed Tyson cause he wanted to see his brother. At the end of the day Tyson met Kai in their usual meeting place and went out to find Hiro. Hiro was where Tyson had told him to meet them and they were soon at a small café.

"So what have you been up to, Hiro?" Kai asked focussing on the boy sitting across from them

"Nothing much really, after I was adopted I lived with Mr and Mrs Granger, we lived happily together for about a year and then Mr Granger had to travel across the world for his job. Mrs Granger and I stayed behind, about 9 months ago she got a phone call saying that her husband had an accident and died in an avalanche. She couldn't take it and she was drunk most of the time. She used to go out to nightclubs and come back drunk early in the mornings. One morning she didn't wake up, I called the ambulance and at the hospital she died. They told me she died of a drug over does. I was then sent to live with Mr Granger's father, and have lived there ever since. He lives not to far from here so I decided to skip school for the day and come down here, which I'm glad I did" Hiro explained

"Whoa" was the only thing Tyson could say

"Sorry Hiro, I didn't mean to make you remember all of that," Kai added

"It doesn't really bother me, I wasn't really close to them" Hiro replied

The sun began to set outside.

"Well I better be going, Gramps likes me home before dark"

"Ok, we better be going to" Kai stated as they began to get up

"I'll walk you to the orphanage I have to go that way too" Hiro replied

"Cool, can you come visit us tomorrow?" Tyson asked as they walked out of the café, Tyson and Kai hand in hand

Hiro smiled "Sure, but first I wanna know more bout what you guys been up to"

Kai and Tyson filled Hiro in as they made their way to the orphanage.

"I'll come round about noon, Gramps wants me to do some stuff round the Dojo in the morning" Hiro announced as they arrived at the orphanage

"Ok, we'll see you then" Tyson hugged his brother goodbye

"See ya Kai and thanks again" Hiro released his brother

"No problem, see ya" Kai smiled

Hiro walked towards the Dojo while Tyson and Kai entered the orphanage.

"Kai, I need to speak with you" Mr Kaui said upon their entrance

"Um, ok" Kai replied turning around to Tyson "You go on, I'll meet you in a bit"

Tyson nodded and walked off to their room.

Kai turned back to Mr Kaui "What is it that you need to tell me, sir?"

"I had a phone call while you were out, a Mr Voltaire Hiwatari would like to adopt you, he will be coming to sign the forms and collect you tomorrow before noon. I want you to have packed all of your stuff and be ready by then, is that understood?" Mr Kaui explained

Kai nodded his head slowly, the new information just sinking in.

"Good, now go" he ordered

Kai silently obeyed, walking ever so slowly towards the bedroom, a million questions filling his head. One stood out more then the rest; how was he going to tell Tyson?

He took a deep breath letting it out slowly, trying to control his emotions he opened the door to meet with a concerned 7yr old boy.

"What happened, what did he want, is something wrong, did he hurt you?" Tyson bombarded Kai with questions

Kai closed his eyes and shook his head before opening his eyes again and smiled "He just wanted to know why we were late and where we were" Kai lied

Tyson sighed, relief washing over him "That's ok then, I thought something bad happened" Tyson went over and hugged Kai

Kai hugged the boy back, tears forming in his eyes he fought to keep them back.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours but was merely a few minutes.

Kai released Tyson, trying to avoid eye contact he moved over to his bed "You can go for your shower first"

"…O-k…" Tyson noticed his friends change in attitude "Are you ok Kai, you're acting a little weird?"

Kai glanced up a little "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired is all"

"Ok then, but remember that if you ever need to talk bout anything I'm right here ok" Tyson stated

Kai smiled "Yeah I know"

Tyson smiled back before grabbing his stuff and heading to the bathroom.

Once Kai heard the door click he got off his bed and grabbed his bag, packing his stuff quickly before Tyson came out. When he was done he stuffed the bag under his bed and returned to his previous position on the bed. A few moments later the sound of the bathroom door opening snapped Kai out of his thoughts.

Tyson came into the room smiling.

Kai wondered why Tyson looked so happy so he decided to ask "Why are you so happy?"

Tyson looked over at Kai "Well why shouldn't I be, my life is perfect again, now that Hiro's back I have the two people that matter most to me here" Tyson answered cheerfully

Kai felt his heart drop slightly but tried not to show it "Well I'm glad you're happy" Kai replied before grabbing his stuff and moving to the bathroom

Tyson frowned slightly at his friends retreating form 'I wounder why he's acting so differently all of a sudden, he was fine this afternoon' Tyson pounded on the thought.

Kai emerged from the bathroom moment's later "You ready?" he asked

Tyson sighed "Yeah" he replied dejectedly as the two boys walked out to the dinning room

Tyson kept a close eye on Kai through out dinner 'he's not talking to me, he won't even look at me, maybe I did something, but what?' Tyson thought sadly to himself

After dinner the two boys walked silently back to their room and got ready for bed. The whole time Tyson watched Kai through the corner of his eye, Kai didn't even say goodnight to him before hopping into his bed.

Tyson began to get worried but didn't want to be annoying and ask what was wrong so he decided to leave it for the night and ask him tomorrow. His head had other ideas though and kept him awake trying to think of why Kai was acting this way.

Tyson glanced at the clock; 10:47 it read. He sighed and rolled over trying to get to sleep.

Unknown to him Kai was also awake "Can't sleep?" he asked

Tyson looked startled over to Kai "Yeah, sorry did I wake you?"

Kai sighed, "No, I can't sleep either"

"Can I ask you something Kai?" Tyson asked, his voice laced with sadness and worry

Kai sat up a bit and frowned, noticing the tone of his friends voice "Come over here" Kai turned on the lamp

Tyson obeyed and hoped off his bed and walked over to Kai's bed, sitting on the edge.

"What's on your mind?" Kai asked moving so he could face Tyson

"Um…I was wondering if I… did something…to annoy you" Tyson whispered, avoiding eye contact

Kai couldn't believe what he just heard "What makes you say that?"

Tyson took his gaze to the floor "Well you haven't looked or talked to me all night and you've been acting strangely, so I just assumed I did something wrong" Tyson explained

Kai lifted Tyson's chin locking their eyes "You didn't do anything wrong, I'm sorry if it looked like that, I've just had a lot on my mind is all"

Tyson still felt a little worried "I understand, I'm sorry to have bothered you" he replied starting to get off the bed

Kai noticed the sadness in his voice and grabbed his arm "Tyson you're never a bother…"

Tyson looked back over his shoulder at Kai, the sadness still dwelling in his eyes.

"Come sleep next to me" Kai motioned Tyson onto the bed next to him

Tyson hoped back on the bed and laid down next to Kai

Kai pulled the covers up over them and turned the lamp off before getting comfortable "I'm sorry to have worried you Ty"

Tyson snuggled into Kai "It's ok Kai, it's just that I don't know what I'd do if you were angry with me"

"I'd never be able to be angry with you…" Kai wrapped his arm around Tyson's waist "I love you Ty" he whispered

Tyson smiled against his chest "I love you to Kai" he whispered back as he closed his eyes.

Chapter 7 completed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)   
Chapter 8- 

It didn't take long for Tyson to fall asleep in Kai's embrace; the only sound was the soft snores. Kai still couldn't sleep, all he could think about was tomorrow when he would have to leave Tyson for god only knows how long. He again closed his eyes to try and get at least a few hours sleep. His body obeyed and sleep came over him.

The next morning Kai awoke first as usual. He glanced at the clock 8:27 it read. He glanced at the sleeping boy next to him sighing before lightly kissing his forehead. He moved slowly to not disturb him and climbed out of the bed. Slowly tiptoeing around he got changed and decided to write Tyson a note instead of waking him. He went over to the small desk on the other side of the room and pulled out a bit of paper and a pencil and started writing.

The sound of a car pulling up outside assured Kai it was nearly time to go. He quickly finished the note, leaving it on the desk where Tyson would see it he went over to the sleeping boy and kissed him for the final time "I'm sorry Ty," he whispered as he grabbed his bag and walked out the room.

Tyson stirred at the sound of the door being closed "…K-ai?" he asked sleepily. Slowly he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before glancing around the room for any sign of Kai. As he glanced at the desk he noticed a bit of paper siting on top that wasn't there last night. Being curious Tyson got up and wondered over to the desk and picked up the paper noticing it had his name on it.

Tyson 

By the time you read this I'll already be gone. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you but I've been adopted, I didn't wake you cause I couldn't bare to see you like you were when Hiro left so I'm just gonna write you this instead.

I'm sorry that I can't stay here and protect you like I promised, but you still have your brother to take care of you now. Maybe one day we'll meet again but until then I want you to live you life to the fullest with your brother and to make new friends.

I'll miss you

Love Kai

Tyson's eyes filled with tears as he raced out the door. He saw Mr Kaui standing outside the front door talking to someone. Tyson took the chance and ran out the door. Mr Kaui grabbed him and held him back as the other old man made his way to the car. Tyson saw Kai sitting in the backseat "KAI!" he yelled

Kai heard his name being called and looked out the window without thinking, seeing Tyson being held back by Mr Kaui, his eyes filled with tears.

Tyson kicked Mr Kaui in the shin and ran over to the car as it began to drive off.

Kai's tears began to fall freely as he watched Tyson run after the car. His heart sank and he turned away, unable to watch the smaller boy any longer.

Hiro was walking towards the orphanage when he saw his brother running after the car yelling Kai's name. "Tyson?"

Tyson ran to his brother crying hysterically "K..ai's… gone…" he managed to get out between sobs

Hiro pulled Tyson into and embrace "shh, it'll be ok" he said soothingly, trying to hold back the sadness that he felt.

Once Tyson settled down a little Hiro let go of him "Come on, Gramps said that he's going to adopt you so I have to go sign the papers"

Tyson nodded silently as he held onto his brother's hand.

As Hiro was signing the legal papers Tyson went to his room to pack. Just being in the room made him feel like crying again, everything made him remember Kai. He saw the note left on the ground that he had thrown there earlier and picked it up, placing it in his bag.

Hiro stood at the door watching his brother sadly "You ready?"

Tyson looked up at him a little startled at his presence, he glanced around once more then nodded in response.

Hiro led Tyson to the dojo, the whole journey in silence. Once they got there Hiro showed Tyson his new room and let him get settled in before going into the dinning room where Gramps was currently reading the paper.

"How's the lil dude settlin in?" Gramps asked, glancing up at Hiro

"I dunno… Kai was adopted just before I got there, it might take him a while to over come that" Hiro sat down in a chair across form Gramps

"He'll come round, jus needa give 'em some time" Gramps reasoned

"Yeah" Hiro looked over towards Tyson's room wondering how he was really doing

In another country Kai awoke to the voice of the taxi driver. He looked out the window and saw a huge mansion.

"Come on, Mister Voltaire wishes to meet you" the old man stated

Kai got out of the car "Where are we?" he asked curiously

"We're in Russia, you fell asleep on the plane, this is your new home. I'm Simon, Mister Voltaire's butler, if you have any questions just ask" the old man explained

"Thanks" Kai replied as Simon led him into the house.

Voltaire was standing in the entrance waiting for their arrival.

"This is Kai, Mister Voltaire, the one you sent me to collect" Simon bowed

"Ahh yes, young Kai. Maids dispose young Kai's belongings; he will no longer need them" Voltaire ordered

One of the young ladies went up to Kai and took his bag "Yes sir" she replied before walking away

Kai looked warily up at the old man.

"No need to fear me boy, if you learn to obey my orders no one will get hurt, I have someone I want you to meet" Voltaire stated

Kai looked around the old man to see a red haired boy the same age as him walk into the room.

"Tala, meet my new grandson Kai"

Tala stood next to Voltaire "Hey" he greeted

"Hi" Kai replied

"Tala and you will be helping me with my business, he will help you get settled in and explain the routines, if you have any questions ask him" Voltaire justified before leaving the two boys.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room" Tala stated

"Is he always like that?" Kai asked

Tala looked at him questionably "How do you mean?"

"Unpredictable" Kai answered

"Yep. It's best not to get on his bad side either"

"…Ok" Kai replied a little worried

"Don't worry bout it too much, if ya do what he tells ya and don't disappoint him ya'll be fine"

Kai sighed 'I wonder how Tyson is doing'

Hiro was getting worried about his brother; he hadn't come out at all since yesterday when he had brought him home.

"I'll speak to the lil dude," Gramps announced

"I'm not sure he's gonna listen to you" Hiro warned

"It don't matter, as long as he knows there's peoples that care, besides I wanna give him something," Gramps concluded

Hiro smiled slightly "Ok, I'll be out back training" he replied walking towards the back

Gramps knocked on the bedroom door, he heard shuffling feet on the other side before the door was opened.

"Oh, hi sir, sorry did you want something" Tyson asked wiping the tears from his eyes

"Its Gramps and ye I wanted t' talk t' ya"

Tyson motioned the old man inside "What did you wanna talk to me bout?"

Gramps sat on the edge of the bed and motioned Tyson to join him. Once Tyson obeyed he answered "Your big bro told me bout what happened to ya friend, he's really worried bout ya and so am I, ya haven't come out of your room since you arrived"

Tyson looked at the floor, his bangs hiding his eyes "I'm sorry for making you worry, it's just hard without Kai here… he was always there for me, especially when Hiro left…" fresh tears fell from his eyes "I don't think I can go on with out him, I miss him so much"

Gramps patted the young boys back soothingly "It's understandable lil dude, but what would Kai want you to do, sit in your room and cry or move on with your life"

Tyson lifted his head slowly, remembering the note Kai had written for him "He would want me to move on… but if I do I might forget him, I don't want to"

"You'll never forget him T-man, he'll always be with you in your heart and you'll always remember the good times spent with him and remember you'll always have your brother and me here with you"

Tyson looked up at the old man realisation dawned upon him "Thanks Gramps"

"What for lil dude?" the man asked, a little confused

"For making me see sense, Kai told me to live my life to the fullest so I'll do it to make him proud" Tyson answered

Gramps smiled "Here, this is for you it's the biggest thing around at the moment" Gramps handed Tyson a small box

Tyson took the box and opened it "What is it?"

"It's called a Beyblade, the chip thingy in the middle is the bit beast Dragoon, he's been in the family for generations" Gramps explained

"Oh, I can't take it, it should belong to someone from the family, there's no way I can accept it"

"It's yours. You are part of this family now, make sure you remember that k" Gramps insisted

Tyson smiled "Thanks Gramps, for everything"

Gramps smiled back "Your welcome T-man, Hiro's out back training, he'll teach ya how to use it"

Tyson stood up and ran out the door 'I'll make you proud Kai, I promise' 

Chapter 8 is done. Thanks again to everyone who reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)   
Chapter 9- 

Kai stood in the training room that Tala had led him to. He looked around the big room; there was a big dish in the middle of the floor, the walls and roof of this room looked really strong, with a few scratches and dints.

At that moment Voltaire walked into the room "Kai, come over here" he ordered

Kai obeyed and stopped in front of the tall man.

"This is for you, Dranzer, the bit beast that is in the Beyblade is one of the most powerful of this world, I expect you to learn how to control it my the end of the day, do not disappoint me boy" with that he left Kai to Tala

Tala began to go through the basic drills and management of the Beyblade.

Hours later Kai dropped to the ground in exhaustion. Tala went over to see if he was able to continue. Seeing that he couldn't, Tala went to find Voltaire.

"Sir, he has had enough for today, he needs to rest" Tala explained

"Very well, he will learn the hard way then…. BORIS!" Voltaire called

"No sir, he just isn't use to the extensive training programme, he just needs to rest up a little" Tala argued

"Do you argue with me boy, sounds like your forgetting your training, your emotions are making you weak----"

"You called sir" Boris replied

"Yes, young Kai in there has to be punished for giving up, then tomorrow I want young Tala and Kai going through all the training routines, punish them if they are not up to standard, is that clear?" Voltaire ordered

"Yes sir" Boris answered

"Good, now go punish Kai"

Boris bowed and walked out to get Kai, taking him to the 'punishment room'. He placed an unconscious Kai on the table and took a whip from the cupboard. As he whipped Kai, he woke up screaming in pain.

"Keep your mouth shut, you will learn to not fear anything, and you will forget your past and focus on your training. You will become the perfect blader and strive to gain power to improve, is that clear?" Boris waited for a response getting none he whipped Kai again "I said is that clear"

"Y-es, si-r" Kai grasped out in pain

"Good, now get to bed, training will start at 6 sharp, don't be late" Boris left Kai there

Kai slowly got off the table, wincing at the pain in his back and slowly walking towards the door. Upon opening it he found Tala waiting outside, his icy blue eyes filled with worry.

"You ok?" he asked

Kai winced a little "Yeah, I'll live"

Tala helped Kai up to his room before tending to his wounds.

"Thanks Tala" Kai said gratefully

"No problem, it's easier if you have someone treat these for you than to do it yourself" Tala replied

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone," Kai stated

"It's cool, I have someone to talk to now, we can look out for each other" Tala finished up cleaning and covering the wounds "All done, well I'll see you bright and early tomorrow"

"Thanks again Tala, see ya"

Tala exited the room closing the door behind him.

Kai sighed 'Oh Tyson, I miss you so much' was the last thing Kai thought as sleep overcame him.

**------8 Yrs later-----**

"Come on Tyson, we're late, move it!" called a blonde haired boy of the age 15

"I'll be there in a sec!" Tyson called back

"How many times has he said that already?" the raven-haired boy asked the blonde next to him

He shrugged "Too many"

Tyson came running from the dojo "Ok, I'm ready let's go"

"It's bout time, what the hell takes you so long?"

Tyson laughed sheepishly "Sorry Max, I kinda slept in"

"Don't you own an alarm clock?"

"Yeah I do Ray, but Gramps usually wakes me, but he didn't today" Tyson explained

Ray shook his head "Whatever, just try and get up early tomorrow ok"

"Ok, I'll try" Tyson answered as the three boys made their way to school.

It had been eight years since Kai was adopted. Tyson had grown up a lot over the years. His appearance hadn't changed much, except he was taller and thinner and his hair was longer. He had trained in Kendo with Gramps and in Beyblading with Hiro, along with his friends and team-mates Ray, a Chinese boy with long raven coloured hair wrapped in a white cloth and his unique golden eyes and Max, an American boy with thick blonde locks and his sparkling blue eyes, became the national Beyblade champions of Japan. Tyson had become very confident after meeting his two new best friends 7 and ½ years ago. Ray was the responsible one of the three; Max was the hypo blonde that could make anyone laugh and Tyson was the hot headed one of the group.

As they entered the school grounds the bell rang.

"Just in time" Tyson pointed out

"No thanks to you" Max stated

"Hey I said I was sor---" Tyson stopped in his tracks

Max and Ray stopped and looked back at Tyson's still from.

"Tyson, we're gonna be late" Max called

Tyson didn't hear them; he was to preoccupied staring at someone.

Max and Ray turned their attention to where they're friend was looking, noticing a boy their around their age with two toned hair and a bad boy look.

"You ever seen him before Ray?" Max asked

"Nope, he must be new, by the looks of it Tyson knows him" Ray answered

The boy glanced over in their direction, his magenta eyes glistening.

Tyson's face lit up as he ran over to the new boy "Kai!"

The boy looked around noticing someone called his name.

Tyson stopped in front of him "Kai, how have you been?"

Kai looked at him and frowned "Do I know you?" he asked gruffly

Tyson's heart dropped, as he stood there speechless.

"I don't have time for your idiotic games" with that Kai walked off meeting up with a red head before entering the entrance doors.

Kai had changed a lot over the eight years. Voltaire had managed to get him to forget his past and train to be the perfect beyblader. His appearance had changed a lot too. His eyes were darker and more narrow, his hair was also darker and longer, his shape was muscly and he wore two blue triangles on each side of his cheeks along with his choice of clothing gave him a bad boy look. Tala, his best friend, had also changed a lot over the years. His appearance hadn't changed much apart from the extra muscles and of course his height, but his attitude was much like Kai's, cold and power hungry.

Max and Ray ran up to Tyson.

"Hey Tyson, do you know him?" Max asked

"I thought I did" Tyson replied dejectedly 'What's happened to you Kai' he thought sadly

Max and Ray sent each other worried glances before moving off to home class.

"Morning class, I would like to introduce a new student…" the teacher motioned Kai into the class "This is Kai Hiwatari. Who would like to show him around school and help him settle in"

No one put their hands up, Kai glaring at anyone who dared.

"Sorry I'm late Miss" Tyson apologised as he ran into the classroom

"Oh Tyson, just the person I need, please help Mr Hiwatari here settle in and feel welcome"

Tyson glanced behind the teacher and noticing Kai standing behind her "Sure thing Miss" Tyson smiled

"Thank you Tyson"

The bell rang.

"Have a good day class" the teacher dismissed the class

"So what do you have first?" Tyson asked

"Maths" Kai answered

"Me to, It's down here" Tyson led Kai to the maths room "Hey Max, Ray" he called out upon seeing his friends

"Hey Tyson" they replied in unison, glancing over at Kai

"This is Kai, the new student. Kai this is Ray and Max my best friends" Tyson introduced

"Hey, we also had a new student, Tala" Ray introduced

"Hey" Tala greeted

"Hey" Tyson greeted back

"So you got maths too Tyson, or are you just showing Kai where to go?" Tala asked

"No I got Maths to, how did you know Kai had maths?"

"I got transferred over with Kai from Russia, we've known each other since we were kids" Tala explained

Tyson felt a little jealous and sad but he didn't show it "Oh ok, that's cool"

Ray noticed his friend's eyes sadden as Tala explained but the second bell ringing snapped him out of his thoughts and the group of students entered the classroom.

Well that's chapter 9 done. Thanks to the peoples that reviewed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)   
Chapter 10- 

Tyson, Ray and Max sat in their usual spot, middle row to the left of the classroom. Tala and Kai sat in the back row at the two empty seats to the right of the room.

"I like your little blue haired friend, he's kinda cute, don't ya think" Tala whispered

"You've got to be kidding right, that Tyson kid?"

"Ye, his raven haired friend is kinda cute too"

"You do remember that we have a job to do right?"

"Ye, but I can still have a little fun, besides they might be able to help us find what we're looking for"

"Hn, I highly doubt that" Kai snorted

"Well I don't know about you but Tyson's name sounds familiar, like I've heard it on the news or somewhere important"

"That loudmouth over there, I doubt it, there are other people in the world that have that name you know"

"Yeah but it's worth looking into"

"Do whatever you want, it'll be a waste of time" Kai replied as the teacher entered the room

The whole room went silent as the teacher began to speak "Open your text books to page 98, we'll be learning about simultaneous equations today"

Everyone obeyed and started to work from the textbook.

Later the bell rang signalling the end of class. Everyone packed up and started to their next class.

"What do you guys have next?" Max asked

"Film and TV" Tala answered

"Same, I'll show you where it is" Max replied

"What about you Kai?" Ray asked

"Physics" Kai replied in his icy tone

Tala sent him a 'play nice' glare before heading off with Max

"Ok, I'll see you guys later then" Ray replied before leaving to his class

"Looks like it's just the two of us then" Tyson stated

"You do Physics?"

"Yeah, it's kinda boring though" Tyson replied as they walked into the classroom

The next lesson went pretty fast and soon the bell rang for lunch.

Tyson lead Kai to the cafeteria looking for his friends whilst doing so.

"Hey Tyson, over here!" Ray called out

"Hey guys"

The group found a table after grabbing their lunch and started to chat among themselves.

"So Tyson, Max told me that you're the Beyblade national champion for Japan" Tala stated

Kai chocked on the drink he had just sipped, coughing slightly.

Tala smirked at the teen and looked at Tyson waiting for his response.

"Well it's not just me, it's my team; Ray, Max and my brother Hiro. I wouldn't have got anywhere with out them"

"We may be your team mates Tyson, but you've surpassed us all. You are the national champion," Ray pointed out

Tyson blushed slightly "Enough about me already---"

"No, I wanna hear more about the national champions" Tala interrupted

As Tyson and his friends told Tala valuable information Kai sat quietly 'Why do I get the feeling I've met Tyson before and why does his brothers name sound so familiar' he thought to himself.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon everyone was on there way home.

"See ya guys later" Tyson yelled out

"See ya" Tala called back before heading back to the house with Kai

"See I told you I'd heard of him before" Tala sprouted

"Ok, ok so I was wrong, at least we know who we're looking for"

"Yeah and with the new information I managed to get from Tyson, Voltaire will be very pleased" Tala smirked at their gain as the two boys made their way back to the mansion.

--------

"What do you have to report, it better be good"

"We have located the national Japanese champion team, the Bladebreakers" Kai replied

"They also believe us to have befriended them, sir" Tala added

Voltaire smirked evilly "Good work, I want you to get closer to them, study their strategies, strengths and weaknesses and when they least expect it take their bitbeasts"

"As you wish, sir" Kai concluded as he and Tala left

"How was ya day T-man" Gramps asked as Tyson entered the dojo

"It was great Gramps…" Tyson beamed "I'll be in my room doing my homework"

"K lil dude, I'll call ya out for dinner" Gramps called out as Tyson ran off towards his room.

Gramps sighed, feeling a sharp pain across his chest he clutched the front of his shirt before sitting on the closest chair to him. As the pain ceased his breathing became wheezy grasps until it returned to normal.

"Hey Gramps, I'm home" Hiro called out as he entered the room "Gramps are you feeling ok, you look a little pale?"

'Yeah it's jus a lil chest cold, it's all-good" Gramps replied as he started to get up "I'll jus go lay down for a bit" Gramps headed towards his room.

"Ok then, I'll call you out for dinner" Hiro replied before heading to Tyson's room and knocking on the door.

A few moments later Tyson opened the door "Hey Hiro"

"Hey Tyson, Do you wanna help make dinner?" Hiro replied

"Sure, where's gramps?"

"He went to lay down, he said he's getting a chest cold"

"Oh, is he ok?"

"Yeah, he just needs to get some rest"

"Ok then. Are we still training tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah, I have the day off so we can start earlier"

"Can I bring some friends?"

"I guess so, as long as they don't distract you"

"Ok. So what are we having for diner?"

--------

"How are our little experiments going?"

"We are just doing the final tune ups mister Voltaire, they will be ready in about a week"

"Good work, we're right on schedule, how are the others doing?"

"They come up with new improvements every day, nothing can go wrong, sir, we make sure that everything is as good as it can be"

"Perfect, nothing can stop us now, we will use these robots to take over the world, everyone will bow down to us and those who don't shall die" Voltaire smirked "Boris!"

"Yes sir"

"Make sure that Young Tala and Kai do as their planned to, we can't afford any mistakes on their part, If they disobey, punish them and they are not to know the plan, is that understood?"

"Yes sir, I will keep a close eye on them, one wrong move and they'll regret it"

"Good, now go watch them"

"Yes sir" Boris walked out of the room

"My plan is in motion, soon the world will cower under us" Voltaire smirked.

------

Kai sat in his room staring out his window 'Where have I met you before, you seem so familiar yet I've never been to Japan before now, why can't I remember' Kai was taken out of his thoughts as Tala entered the room "Hey Tala"

"Hey Kai, watcha doin?" Tala sat on the edge of the bed

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

"Tyson… I feel like I've met him before"

"Ok… but this is the first time we've been to Japan"

"I know, but this place all seems so familiar"

"It's probably just your imagination. Anyway we better get some sleep"

"Yeah, night Tala"

"Night" Tala walked back to his room

Kai walked over to his bed and hoped in making sure Dranzer was sitting safely on his bedside table before turning off the lamp. Getting comfy under the covers he closed his eyes and let the sleep overcome him.

-----------

"Night Gramps, night Hiro" Tyson walked into his room and hoped into his bed, putting Dragoon next to his pillow "Night dragoon" he whispered before turning the light off and settling down to sleep.

-----------

Later that night, dark clouds covered the sky. All the lights flickered as an evil laugh was heard in the sky "Soon my little dragon, soon you will be mine, and with your help I will rule this world" the voice whispered darkly.

Dragoon lit up at the sound of the voice, followed by the other bitbeasts. From the sky he could see the searing light of the beasts "You may be more powerful than me at the moment, but I will get what I want, and I will use what ever it takes to get it" with that the dark clouds scattered to reveal the once again clear sky.

Hey peoples sorry bout the long wait for this chapter, the next chapter will be up soon, thanks to everyone that reviews I love reading them. Till next time


	11. Chapter 11

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)   
Chapter 11- 

"Tyson, earth to Tyson" Ray waved his hand in front of Tyson's face.

Tyson blinked and looked up at Ray, "Huh, sorry did you say something?"

Ray frowned "Yeah, are you ok, you like totally zoned out?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just have this feeling something bad is gonna happen is all… anyways what were you sayin?"

"I asked if training is still on this arvo"

"Oh, yeah and Hiro's at home today so we can go straight after school if you---" Tyson was cut off by Max as he and the other two sat down.

"Whatcha talking bout?" Max asked

"Training this arvo, we can go straight after school, and Hiro said you two can come along to if you like" Tyson replied, directing the last part to Kai and Tala.

"Sure we're in" Tala answered

"GUYS, GUESS WHAT!" a brown haired girl yelled, running up to their table.

"What do you want Hilary?" Tyson sighed in annoyance

Hilary glared at him, "Well if you'd let me explain before butting in _Tyson_, you'd know!"

"Know what Hil, did something happen?" max asked

"Oh, yeah, its Lee, he was found unconscious near one of the beydishes this morning, he's apparently in really bad shape and is in the intensive care unit at the hospital" Hilary explained

"What, who would do such a thing, do they know who did it? Max asked, worry evident in his voice

Kai sent Tala a worried glance before turning their attention back to Hilary.

"No, there was no evidence of who had done it, but whoever it was took Galeons bit chip" Hilary answered

"So your saying some low life person is walking the streets with Lee's bit beast while he's lying in hospital" Ray replied, anger dripping through his voice

"Ye, their putting up a warning for all bladders to watch their backs in case whoever it is comes back looking for more bit beasts" Hilary explained

"Well they better be ready for a fight, cause when I meet them, they'll wish they were never born"

"Calm down Ray, we'll get whoever it is and make them pay" Max replied, trying to calm his friend down

"Maxie's right, we'll do it together, no one messes with our friends and gets away with it" Tyson added

Kai sent tala another worried glance.

Ray smiled "Thanks guys"

The bell went to go to class.

"Meet you guys at the front gate to go to training" Tyson stated before waving goodbye and heading to class

Max and Ray also waved and left, leaving Tala and Kai to walk to their next class.

"What are we gonna do now?" Kai asked

"What do you mean, we continue with the plan, nothings changed" Tala stated

"How can you say that, their gonna be on guard, we have to watch our every move in case they find out it was us" Kai explained

Tala sighed, "Kai, it's fine, it doesn't matter if they find out or not" He glanced over at Kai, " Your just worried if Tyson finds out what he's gonna think of you…"

Kai blushed slightly, "If _any _of them find out about us, our plan is done for, we need them to trust us so we can get close enough to steal their bit beasts for Voltaire, if he finds we screwed up he'll go crazy… and I don't care what Tyson thinks"

Tala smirked, "Uh huh, I know you like him your just to chicken to admit it"

Kai growled, "I am not a chicken and I don't like Tyson!"

"Yeah, Yeah whatever Kai, just relax already, and don't worry about the plan so much, it'll work out, I'll see you after class" Tala walked off down the hall and into his class.

"Humph" Kai answered doing the same.

** AT THE DOJO**

"You guys head out back, I'll go get Hiro" Tyson announced as they entered the dojo.

The others nodded, walking out towards the backyard.

Tyson headed up to Hiro's room, "Hiro we're here" Tyson knocked

The door opened "Hey Tyson, where's the others" Hiro asked

"I told them to head out back, oh and I brought Tala and Kai along too" Tyson explained heading towards the back

"Wait a minute, Kai as in Kai from the orphanage?" Hiro inquired

Tyson nodded "Ye, but he doesn't remember anything, not the orphanage, not you and not me"

"Are you ok, it must be hard for you" Hiro asked, worried

"Ye, I'm fine, I'm just glad he's back, even if he doesn't remember anything" Tyson answered

Hiro smiled "Well we better get going"

The two boys entered the back yard.

"Ok, lets get started, max, you and I will be up first" Hiro directed

Max and Hiro walked up to the dish and started their battle.

Half way through the battle a cluttering sound came from the dojo before a thump was heard.

"What the hell was that?" Max asked

"Max concentrate on the battle, Tyson, ray go check it out" Hiro ordered, staying focused on the battle.

Tyson and Ray entered the dojo.

"Gramps, what was that?" Tyson called out walking around the dinning area "Ray, check the living room"

Ray walked off to the living room.

"Gramps, where are---" Tyson stopped mid sentence seeing his Grandpa lying on the kitchen floor "No, Gramps…" Tyson fell to his knees.

Ray began to walk towards the kitchen, "Did you find him--" Ray's eyes widened in horror "Gramps!" he rushed to his side shaking his shoulders. After getting no response he felt for a pulse "Damnit" Ray ran over to the door "HIRO, COME QUICK, GRAMPS IS UNCONSIOUS AND HIS PULSE IS DROPPING RAPIDLY!" he yelled out, his voice shaky

Hiro and Max called their blades back and ran into the dojo, followed by Kai and Tala.

"He's in the kitchen," Ray explained as they ran inside

Upon entering the kitchen Hiro saw Gramps lying on the floor "Gramps, Max call an ambulance" Glancing up, he saw Tyson in the corner of the room "Tyson…, someone take him away from here" he ordered checking for Gramps' pulse.

Ray picked Tyson up and took him out of the room.

"Ray he's not breathing, help me do CPR!" Hiro called out

"We'll look after Tyson, go" Kai took Tyson from Ray

"Thanks" Ray replied before running back to the kitchen.

"The ambulance will be here in a minute" Max called out coming into the room "Is he ok?" he asked upon seeing Tyson in Kai's arms

"Ye, he's just in shock" Tala answered

Suddenly two men in uniforms came rushing in, "Where is he?" one of them asked

"In the kitchen" Max replied, directing them to the kitchen

A few minutes later gramps was getting hurled out of the dojo on a stretcher.

The men lifted the stretcher into the vehicle "We can only take one of you, which one of you is coming"

"Hiro you go, we'll get Tyson there" Ray replied

Hiro nodded before hoping into the back of the ambulance.

The other five boys watched as the ambulance sped off towards the hospital.

Ray walked over to Tyson "Come on buddy, snap out of it"

"Hang on, he's mumbling something" Max replied, getting closer to hear

"It's all my fault, I should have known he was worse than sick, I should have done something…" Tyson whispered, under his breath

"Max, what's he saying?" Ray asked

"He's saying something bout this being his fault" Max replied, frowning

"What, how is this his fault?"

"I dunno, Ray"

Ray began to shake Tyson by the shoulders, "Tyson, Tyson listen to me, this isn't your fault, it's no ones fault, these things just happen…"

Tyson blinked, staring at Ray "What, where am I… Gramps!" Tyson jumped out of Kai's arms

"It's ok Tyson, he's gone to the hospital, Hiro went with him" Ray answered

"That's where we should head, it's getting dark" Tala suggested

"No… Gramps" Tyson whimpered, as he began to run.

"Tyson, where are you going, come back!" Ray called out.

Chapter 11 done. Sorry for taking so long to update, I been so busy with school, and had a major writers block, so please forgive my lack of updating. Please review, I love reading them, they inspire me to write more and thanks to all the people that reviewed the other chapter, I love you guys.


	12. Chapter 12

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)   
Chapter 12- 

Tyson ran, ignoring his friends' calls.

'Please be ok, please be ok' the only thing going through his mind as he ran through the hospital entrance. He stopped at the front desk, where a young brunette was typing on a computer.

"I'm looking for my grandpa, where is he?" Tyson asked, puffing slightly

"Slow down there sir, now what's your grandpa's name?" the young woman asked

"Mr Granger," Tyson answered eager to get an answer.

"Let's see now…" the woman typed the name into the computer

Just then the other four teens entered the hospital.

"Tyson!" Max called out

Tyson glanced at his friends before turning his attention to the brunette.

"Room 218, it's on the second floor. Take that elevator there and go left" she explained.

Tyson nodded, taking off into a run again. The others following close behind.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination.

Upon arriving they saw Hiro sitting outside room 218.

"Hiro!" Tyson yelled out, running up to his brother.

"Tyson…" Hiro stood up and hugged the young teen.

"How is he?" Ray asked, as the others approached the two brothers.

"The doctor is with him now; he had to be resuscitated on the way here though…" Hiro explained.

Just then the doctor came out of Gramps' room.

"How is he doctor?" Hiro asked, the others listening intently.

"We were able to stabilize him. He should be fine; he just needs to take it easy for a while. Also we're keeping him in here for a few days to monitor him and do a few more tests to make sure he is able to go home."

"Ok, thanks doctor, can we go in?" Hiro inquired

"As long as you're quiet and only a few at a time…" the doctors' pager went off "sorry I have to go" the doctor walked off.

"We should head off" Max said

"Ok, thanks a lot you guys for today" Hiro replied

"No problem, see you tomorrow" Ray smiled as the four teens left the two siblings.

----With Kai and Tala-----

Tala knocked on Voltaire's office.

"Come in" his deep voice ordered.

The two teens entered, shutting the door behind them.

"Ah, Tala, Kai, what is it that you have to report"

"We were unable to observe Tyson's or Ray's battle strategies or strengths…" Kai started

"What, You know the punishment for failure---"

"Excuse me sir, but there was an interruption. Tyson's grandfather had a heart attack and was rushed off to hospital half way through their training, Tyson and Hiro are devastated"

"So this relative is dead…" Voltaire inquired

"No sir, he's at the local hospital, they managed to stabilize him"

Kai glanced at Tala.

"Very well then, I'll let you have one more chance"

"Thank you sir" Tala replied.

Kai and Tala lest the room.

"Excellent. Boris!" Voltaire called.

"Yes sir" Boris replied

"You know what to do"

"Of course sir, consider it done."

----------

The next morning Tyson awoke to the sound of the phone ringing.

Groaning, he glanced at the clock, 7:02 it read.

'Who the hell is ringing this early' he thought to himself as he got up.

After getting changed he went out into the living room just as Hiro put down the phone.

"Who was that on the phone, Hiro?"

Hiro closed his eyes, holding back the tears that threatened to fall, before turning around.

"Hiro?..."

"Tyson that was the… hospital…" Hiro began, fighting back more tears.

"What happened, Gramps is ok isn't he... Tyson asked, tears rising to the corners of his eyes.

Hiro shook his head slowly "He's… gone, his heart… just stopped…"

Tears began to fall from Tyson's eyes as he began to shake slightly, "No… they said he was ok, you're lying…"

"Tyson…" Hiro whispered, walking towards his brother.

"No!" Tyson backed away slowly before running out the front door, almost running into Ray and Max on the way.

"TYSON!" Hiro called after him

"Hiro, what's going on?" Ray asked

Hiro sighed, signalling the two teen to come in.

Once in they all sat at the dinning table where Hiro told them what happened and why Tyson ran out.

"Don't worry Hiro, I'm sure Tyson just needs some time alone to clear his mind, he'll be ok" Max said, reassuringly

"Yeah, I guess your right"

----

Meanwhile Tyson had stopped running, now just looking at the ground as he let his feet guide the way.

Suddenly he bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it punk" the guy growled

Without looking up, Tyson kept walking.

"Hey I'm talking to you…" the guy grabbed the back of Tyson's jacket, pulling him back and turning him around, "Hey you that kind that bumped into me 8 years ago"

Tyson glanced up at the man's face, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Aww what's wrong lil baby, you lose your friends, I'll teach you a lesson for messin' with me" with that the man grabbed the front of Tyson's shirt, lifting him off the ground and pushed him against a wall.

Tyson winced as his back was slammed against the cold concrete wall.

"Aww sis I hurt the lil baby, good cause your gonna pay for what you and your lil friends did to me" the man punched Tyson in the stomach causing him to yell out in pain.

---------------

Kai looked over at his clock, 6:57 the bright numbers read.

Deciding that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep he got up and got changed before heading down stairs.

Once down he headed to the living room, where he found Tala watching tv.

"Morning Kai" Tala greeted

"Hn" Kai replied sitting on the couch furtherest away from Tala.

Tala frowned, "What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Kai, I know you, and I know when there's something wrong with you, so spill it" Tala persisted

"Fine, I wanna know why you told Voltaire everything about Tyson's Grandfather yesterday"

"Well I didn't really have a choice; it was either that or we got punished for failing"

"So you decided that you'd tell him, you know what he's like, he'll make us go after them when they're at their weakest"

"Isn't that the point Kai? It sounds like your letting you feelings for Tyson get in the way of your mission"

"Damn it Tala, it's not right to hit people when they're already down, and I _DO NOT _have feelings for Tyson!" Kai growled out as he got up and left

"Kai, where are you going?" Tala called

"Out!" Kai replied, slamming the door behind him

Tala sighed, shaking his head "Oh Kai…"

----

Kai walked along the streets, thinking to himself about the fight he just had with Tala.

'Maybe he is right; maybe I do have some sort of feelings for Tyson. I don't know why though, I've only met him, yet it feels like I've known him for years. Arg, what's wrong with me, I can't think about it, I'm not meant to feel anyth---'

Kai was brought out of his thoughts by someone yelling out in pain. 'That sounded like Tyson'

With out thinking twice he ran in the direction he heard the yell, finding a tall, mid-aged man holding Tyson up by the front of his shirt.

"Tyson!" Kai yelled running up to them.

The man glanced over at Kai, "Oh look your lil friend has come to save you" he punched Tyson again

"Let him go, you creep" Kai warned, stopping in front of them.

"Or you'll do what exactly," the man snarled, moving his grip to around Tyson's neck "Touch me and your lil friend here gets it"

"K…ai, do…it" Tyson chocked out, opening his eyes slightly

The man turned his attention to Tyson, tightening his grasp "Shut it"

Kai took the opportunity to kick the man in the stomach, causing the man to fall to his knees. Tyson fell to the ground, coughing slightly.

Kai ran to Tyson's side, helping him sit up.

The man laughed, getting up, "Should have seen that coming, still as sneaky as you were 8 years ago I see"

Kai frowned "What are you talking about; I've never met you before."

The man smirked "So you don't remember your past huh, not that it matters, you won't remember much when I'm done with you two anyway"

Kai stood up, in front of Tyson "Leave him out of this, you've already hurt him enough"

"Oh I don't think so, but I'll deal with you first since he's not gonna be goin anywhere any time soon" the man sniggered

Kai glared dangerously at the man.

"Kai… don't, he's not… worth it" Tyson begged, getting up slowly

"Not worth it huh, I'll show you who's not worth it" the man ran towards Tyson

Kai grabbed the man punching him in the face, knocking him out.

"Come on Tyson, let's get out of here before he wakes up" Kai helped support Tyson as they left.

"Thanks Kai" Tyson replied, quietly.

Well that's chapter 12 done. I wanna thank the people that review my story; it's nice to know people actually read this. I'm sorry that I don't update regularly, but I'll try and fix that problem.


	13. Chapter 13

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)   
Chapter 13- 

"Kai, where are we going?" Tyson asked quietly

"I'm taking you home" Kai replied

Tyson stopped abruptly, shaking his head.

"Tyson?"

Tyson fell to the ground, tightly closing his eyes as tears began to form in his yes, "I don't want to go back, I can't… not yet" he whispered

Kai knelt down next to the crying teen, "Tyson, what happened?"

Tyson looked up at Kai, "Gramps…he…" more tears fell from his eyes.

Kai knew what Tyson was trying to say and pulled the boy into an embrace.

-----

Tyson looked up at the setting sun. He had stopped crying a few hours ago after telling Kai what had happened that morning. He sighed sadly realising they had been there all day. "Sorry" he whispered to the boy sitting next to him.

Kai shifted his glance over to Tyson, "What for?"

"For making you waste your day listening to me cry like an idiot…" Tyson answered sadly, watching the scenery before him

"You didn't make me do anything Tyson, I chose to say and you're not an idiot for crying about your grandfather, so don't put yourself down about it, ok"

Tyson nodded silently.

Kai sighed, "Come on, it's getting late and your brother is probably worried about you" Kai stood up and extended his hand to help Tyson up.

"Yeah, I guess your right" Tyson replied, taking Kai's hand.

"You don't have to walk me home, you've already done heaps already for me" Tyson stated as they walked along the street towards the Dojo

"I don't mind, besides that guy from this morning could still be around" Kai replied

Tyson sadly smiled a thank you as they continued on their way in silence.

Once outside the Dojo Kai stopped, "I should get going"

Tyson looked back at Kai, "K, Thanks for everything today…"

Kai smiled before walking down the street.

"Oh, Kai…" Tyson called

Kai stopped and looked back "Yeah?"

"Can you not tell anyone about this morning…?"

"Sure, see you later" Kai replied before continuing on his way.

Tyson turned back and walked through the front door.

"Tyson is that you!" Hiro called out

"Yeah" Tyson replied walking into the living room

"Tyson!" Max called out running up to the boy and hugging him

"Hey Max" Tyson returned the hug

"Are you ok, we were worried about you" Ray asked coming into the room with Hiro

"Yeah… I just needed some time to think, I'm sorry for making you worry"

"It's ok, we're just glad you're alright. Did you want something to eat or anything?" Hiro asked

"No thanks, I'm just going to go sleep"

"Ok, we should get going, so we'll see you tomorrow" Ray replied giving Tyson a hug

"Yeah" Tyson replied returning the hug before releasing Ray.

"See ya Tyson" Max said, also hugging the teen

"Bye Max" Tyson replied.

Hiro and Tyson walked the two teens to the door.

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ring us" Ray said

"Thanks guys" Hiro replied

Ray and Max smiled sadly before walking down the path.

Hiro shut the front door before turning around to Tyson, "Are you sure you're ok…?"

"Yeah, just a little tired is all" Tyson replied

"K then, I'll see you tomorrow morning"

Tyson nodded before heading to his room.

Hiro sighed before doing the same.

----- With Kai -----

Kai entered the house, quietly shutting the door behind him before quietly making his way towards his room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tala asked standing in his bedroom doorway.

"I told you I was going out"

"You went to see Tyson didn't you" Tala whispered

"No and it's none of you business where I go or what I do, so drop it"

"Kai, I'm only looking out for you, if Voltaire finds out you have feelings for Tyson---"

"He won't find out because it's not true and I am quiet capable of looking after myself" with that Kai walked past Tala and went to his room.

Tala sighed before going back into his room.

-----

The next few days went by quickly. Kai always snuck out before dawn to meet up with Tyson, spending their time together at the same spot, causing them to become closer. Meanwhile the others -minus Tala- planned Gramps' funeral and Tyson's surprise birthday party.

---The day of the funeral----

Kai as usual was up early, getting ready to sneak out again.

Suddenly his bedroom door opened and Tala walked in before shutting the door quietly.

"Tala, what the hell are you doing here"

"Looking out for you" Tala replied

"I told you, I don't need you to look out for me" Kai replied, annoyed

"Voltaire's been asking questions on your where abouts" Tala stated, ignoring Kai's response

"What did you tell him?" Kai asked, worried

"That you were training"

Kai sighed in relief, "Thanks"

Tala moved over towards the bed and sat down, "Kai, tell me what's going on, you've been sneaking out ever since that argument, and if I'm going to keep lying for you I think I deserve to know why…"

Kai sighed and broke the eye contact.

"Have you been going to see him?"

Kai looked down at the ground, "yeah…"

"Why, what about our mission"

"I don't know…" Kai told Tala about what happened that day.

Tala frowned, "That still doesn't explain why you hang out with him, and if it were anyone else you would have told them to get lost…"

"I don't know… I'm so confused at the moment. It's like I'm drawn to him and I have to protect him, as stupid as that sounds, it's how I feel and I don't understand why but while I have this feeling I don't want anything to happen to him, so I'm not continuing with the mission" Kai explained

Tala sighed "Oh Kai, you know what Voltaire would do if he found out about this"

Kai looked up at Tala, "I know, but I can't help how I feel, sorry"

"It's ok and I know that there isn't a chance in hell that your going to change your mind so I won't bother trying…I guess you have my support but on one condition, You have to still act like your still in on the mission, I don't want you to get hurt because of Tyson ok"

"Ok, Thanks Tala" Kai smiled

"Ok, now that that's out the way, what are you up to today?"

"Today is Tyson's Grandfather's funeral"

"Oh… give me a few minutes and I'll go with you, that way Voltaire won't get suspicious ad we'll be there for Tyson" Tala replied heading to the door.

-----  
Tyson watched as people set up for the funeral ceremony, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Kai and Tala walked up to Hiro and the 2 teens, a few meters behind Tyson.

"Hey guys" Max greeted

"Hey, how is he?" Tala asked as they watched him.

"We don't know, he won't talk to us" Hiro explained as they walked up to Tyson

"Tyson, Kai and Tala are here"

Tyson turned to face them.

"Hey Tyson, sorry for you lose" Tala hugged the teen.

"Thanks Tala" Tyson whispered

Tala released the boy and smiled sadly, letting Kai embrace the teen before the ceremony started.

A lot of people showed up, all close friends of Gramps. Hiro left the group to greet the new arrivals.

After the ceremony the group of people scattered.

Tyson remained standing at the new tombstone.

"We should head back to the dojo, it's been a long day" Hiro said

"I'm staying a little longer, you guys go on ahead" Tyson replied

"You can't stay all alone Tyson, we'll stay until your ready to leave" Ray replied

"No, I just need time alone…" with that Tyson ran off, leaving the others in shock from his sudden outburst.

"Tyson!" Max called, about to run after him.

Kai grabbed his arm, "I'll go, you guys head back, and we'll meet you there later"

The others nodded, turning to leave.

Kai ran after Tyson.

Tyson had stopped at their meeting place. Kai walked up to him, standing behind the teen.

"Sorry for running off…" Tyson whispered sadly, hugging his knees

"You don't have to apologise Tyson, everyone needs time alone" Kai replied sitting next to Tyson.

"Are they annoyed…?" Tyson looked over at Kai

"No, they're just worried about you"

They sat there in silence for a few hours. The sun began to set over the lake in front of them.

"Thanks for coming today Kai" Tyson stated leaning on Kai's shoulder.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Kai whispered, putting his arm around Tyson's shoulders.

Tyson closed his eyes, letting sleep over come him.

Kai glanced down at Tyson noticing he was asleep.

"Tyson, come on wake up" Kai shook the teen

Tyson groaned a little, moving to get more comfortable.

As he moved his necklace became loose and fell into Kai's lap.

Kai picked it up 'What's this?' he thought to himself as he inspected it. 'It looks so familiar…' he thought as images from the past flew through his mind. Shaking his head he placed the necklace in one of Tyson's jacket pockets before picking the teen up bridal style and heading over to the dojo.

Once he arrived at the dojo he shifted Tyson, managing to free one hand to knock on the front door before shifting Tyson back to his original position.

The door opened a few seconds later.

"Hey Kai, thanks for looking out for him and bringing him home" Hiro said, taking Tyson from Kai

"It's ok. What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Well, the others are arriving at 7:30 to set up, so you come pick Tyson up before they arrive and bring him home around 2, that when the others are arriving" Hiro explained

"Ok, see you tomorrow then" Kai replied

"Yeah and thanks again Kai, you've helped Tyson a lot these last few days"

Kai smiled before leaving.

-----

The next morning Hiro had _somehow_ managed to get Tyson up and ready before 7.

Around five past 7, someone knocked at the door.

"Tyson, Kai's here" Hiro called

Tyson walked into the room, "Hey Kai"

"Hey, you ready to go?" Kai asked

Tyson nodded before they both walked out of the dojo.

A few minutes later the other 3 teens arrived at the dojo. Hiro let them in and they got started on setting up for the party.

----

A little later Tyson and Kai came out from the cinema after deciding to go see a movie. They were now just wondering the streets.

"Kai?" Tyson asked quietly

"Yeah…"

"You remember that guy from the other morning… did you recognize him?"

"…Not really, something about him was familiar but I was to busy thinking about protecting you to notice, why?"

Tyson sighed sadly, "No reason"

There were a few moments of silence between the two before Kai decided to break it.

"Have… we met him before…, some of the things he said confused me…?"

Tyson thought for a moment, "…I'm not sure if I can answer that, someone told me that when someone loses their memory they have to remember themselves…"

"So we have met him before…?" Kai asked, still a little confused

"I can't tell you…" Tyson replied

"I'm not stupid Tyson; just tell me if I'm right or not"

Tyson sighed, "Fine, yes we have met him before"

"Then I've met you before I got transferred here to then" Kai replied, slowly putting the pieces together

"Yeah"

"Were we close…?"

"Kai" Tyson wined

"Sorry, I just want to know"

"Fine, we were. Why?"

"Ever since I met you I've been feeing these weird feelings and they get stronger when I'm around you, then there are these dreams and these random things I remember from when I was a kid that don't make sense, but anyway when I'm around you it's like you're the most important person in my life…"

Tyson smiled, "That's how I feel about you to"

Kai smiled and took Tyson's hand, "Come on we better head back"

------

At the dojo the last of the guests had arrived.

"Ok guys, they'll be back any minute, get into your positions" Hiro called

Everyone scattered, hiding behind the furniture.

A few minutes later they heard the front door open.

"Hiro, you here?" Tyson called out, walking into the living room

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped up from their positions.

"Whoa…" Tyson blinked, speechless

"Happy Birthday Tyson" Kai said from behind Tyson

"You guys…planned all this just for me"

"Of course Tyson" Ray replied, coming up to him with the other 3 following

Tyson jumped up with excitement, hugging the group, "Thank you guys so much"

Everyone laughed as someone turned on the music to get the party rolling.

-----

Everyone was having a good time smiling and having fun talking, dancing, and eating.

Suddenly the Dojo door was heard being open and shut, everyone looked over at the entrance, when someone gasped…

"Lee…?"

Ok, it's finally done. Sorry it took so long, it was supposed to be up last week but I got bombed with a pile of school work. Anyway I made this chapter longer because I dunno when I'll be able to update again with the end of year exams coming up, but as soon as there done, I'll update. Thanks to everyone that reviews, I love reading them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade) Chapter 14- 

Everyone had stopped what they were doing; now staring at Lee in shock.

Kai sent Tala a worried glance before doing so.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Mariah asked worried, "Your still suppose to be in hospital, you should be resting"

Ray walked over, "Mariah's right Lee, you just came out of a coma, and you need to take it easy"

Lee glanced at his worried friends before walking further into the room, glancing around.

Kai, who had become nervous with Lee's presence, moved a little behind Tyson as Lee's gaze stopped upon Tala and him.

Lee's eyes narrowed as he glared dangerously at the two teens, "What the hell are they doing here?"

Ray walked up to Lee and frowned, "Why wouldn't they be here, we invited them to come"

"Why would you invite the people who put me in a coma and stole Galeon?" Lee replied, his voice full of anger and hatred.

Tyson blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about Lee, Tala and Kai wouldn't hurt anyone, they're our friends?"

"So they pretend, they're just trying to learn your strategies to take your bit beasts to. Think about it, all the attacks on beybladers, they started the same time they arrived"

Tyson shook his head, "That's just a coincidence, there's no proof of what your saying"

"Tyson's right Lee, we have no evidence that they are behind these attacks" Max replied, joining the conversation

"There's also no evidence that they aren't behind them, but if you don't believe me then why don't you just ask them yourselves" Lee suggested

Tyson turned to Kai and Tala. "Is it true what he said?"

Tala just shrugged casually.

Tyson frowned, "Kai…, are you the one's that attacked Lee and stole his bit beast"

Kai moved his gaze towards the ground; avoiding eye contact, "We were…" he glanced up, magenta meeting rusty brown; full of hurt and anger.

"So it's true that you only became friends with us to steal our bit beasts" Tyson replied, his eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"Yes, but--"

"No, I don't want to hear it" Tyson snapped cutting off Kai, "All those times you were there comforting me, you tricked me into thinking you cared when all you wanted was to get close enough to steal Dragoon… what about today, did that mean anything to you?" Tyson asked, his voice becoming a whisper towards the end.

"Of course it did Tyson. What I told you today was the truth---"

"Then why didn't you tell me about what you've been doing. How do I know your not just lying now, trying to make me fall for your trickery again" Tyson snapped again, his voice filled with anger.

"Tyson, I'm sorry, just let me explain---" Kai pleaded

Tyson shook his head, "I'm sorry Kai, but I can't, I can't take the risk that you'll lie to me again, just go, I don't want to see you again"

"Tyson please" Kai reached out to Tyson

"I said get out!" Tyson yelled, moving back, his eyes closed tightly.

Tala walked over to the door, "Come on Kai"

Kai sighed sadly before following.

Everyone in the room was still silent; the only noise was the music that had been playing.

Tyson lowered his head, clenching his fists, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

Hiro walked over to him, "Tyson…" he whispered, putting his hands on the teens shoulders.

Tyson flinched, "Leave me alone" he replied, running off to his room.

Hiro began after him but stopped as Ray grabbed his arm.

"He just needs some time alone"

Hiro sighed and nodded.

In his room Tyson sat on his bed in the dark; the only light being the setting sunlight filtered dimly through his blinds. In one hand he clutched Dragoon, in his other the pendant Kai had given him on their last Christmas together. Letting the tears fall freely, he looked down at his two most precious items he owned, '_Why did things have to turn out so wrong, can nothing go right in my life.' _Tyson thought sadly as he fell onto his pillow, _'I wish everything could go back to how it was' _was his last thought before letting sleep over come him.

-----

Kai and Tala walked back to the mansion in silence.

Once they arrived Kai went to walk to his room, but was stopped by Tala who grabbed his arm.

"Kai…?" Tala asked, worried

Kai's eyes were shadowed by his bangs as he yanked his arm free from Tala's grasp, continuing on his way.

Tala sighed and followed Kai, calling out to him.

"Kai… Kai would you stop for a second… Kai!"

Kai continued to walk down the hall, ignoring his friend.

Once he reached his room he entered, slamming the door in Tala's face before walking over to his bed and sitting on the edge.

Tala sighed in frustration as the door slammed in front of him.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door, "You know it's rude to slam doors in people's faces"

Kai didn't look up, "Get lost Tala"

Tala shut the door, and walked over to sit next to Kai, "No, not until you get over this"

Kai glared at Tala.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened but they would have found out sooner or later anyway, you just need to forget everything about your feelings for Tyson" Tala explained

"Easy for you to say, you just stood there and left me to try and explain everything, now Tyson's angry with me, he'll probably never want to talk to me again… what am I suppose to do now?" Kai replied sadly

"You could always continue with our mission" Tala suggested

"I told you, I don't want anything to do with that anymore…"

"That was because of Tyson, he's out of the picture now Kai, please just forget him and join us again, I don't want you getting hurt because of him… we're all you have left Kai, you don't have anything to loose" Tala pleaded

Kai thought about it for a while, _'I guess he's right, what else can I do, there's nothing left anymore' _"…Fine, I'll do it"

Tala smiled in relief as someone knocked on the door.

"Yes" Kai called out

The door opened to reveal one of the maids, "Master Kai, Master Tala, Mister Voltaire would like to see you down in his office immediately"

"Ok, thanks" Tala replied before turning to Kai, "You ready?"

Kai nodded.

The two boys made their way to Voltaire's office, knocking once they reached it.

"Come in" Voltaire ordered

The teens entered, shutting the door once in.

Voltaire didn't waste any time, jumping straight to the point.

"I'm sick of waiting for results, you've had more than enough time to complete what was required of you and you have shown me nothing. I'm going to give you one last chance, if I do not see results you shall be punished dearly, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" the teens replied

"Good, now since I heard that you have been spending most of your time training, Kai, you will be the one going to retrieve the legendary wind dragon Dragoon from that brat from the Bladebreakers, Tala, you will be staying here and helping Boris set up the equipment, Kai you have 3 hours to get Dragoon back here, understood"

"Yes sir" Kai replied

"Good, now leave"

The teens left the office and walked into the living room.

"Kai are you going to be able to pull this off?" Tala asked, concerned

"I don't really have a choice in the matter, but I will do what's necessary to obtain Dragoon" Kai replied, heading to the door

"Even if it means that you'll probably come face to face with Tyson"

Kai sighed, "Yes, the mission must come first, nothing else matters"

"Ok, just be careful"

"Yep" Kai answered, opening the door

Tala watched as Kai left the mansion, sighing before heading down to the basement area to help Boris.

Kai began to run back to Tyson's dojo. Once he got there he snuck around the back quietly, glancing through the windows trying to find Tyson's room. Upon finding his room, he noticed Tyson asleep on his bed.

'_Great now what am I suppose to do'_ Kai thought to himself.

A few minutes later Hiro entered the room and woke Tyson up. He began to talk to Tyson, but Kai couldn't hear what was being said. Another few minutes later Hiro managed to get Tyson out of the room, although the teen didn't look to happy about it.

'_Perfect now all I got to do is find Dragoon and get out'_ Kai thought as he opened the window and climbed in, _'Now, where would he of put it' _Kai began to search through the stuff on Tyson's desk. Through his search he moved a book, finding a box behind it, _'What's this?'_ He opened the box and began going through its contents. Near the bottom of the box was a photo. Kai pulled it out carefully, _'It's a photo of when I was little, and Tyson's there too…, and this must be all the stuff he kept from when we were little…' _Kai put the photo down and continued his search through the box; he pulled out a small note that was in his handwriting and began to read it.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

Well there's chapter 14. Really sorry it took me so long to do, but all exams are over now and I'm on holidays so I should be able to update quicker. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed, I checked my emails and it was full of reviews so thank you so much to you all, I really enjoy reading them, it inspires me to keep going


	15. Chapter 15

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade) Chapter 15- 

Kai stopped reading, keeping his back to the person as they came further into the room.

"I'll ask you again, what are you doing in my room!"

Kai turned around slowly, facing the midnight haired teen that had just caught him, "Tyson…I…"

"Looking for anything in particular there?" Tyson asked looking down at his desk, "Maybe this?" he continued holding Dragoon up, his still voice lacing anger towards Kai.

Kai looked at Dragoon, "I…uh…" Kai stuttered, before sighing as he locked gazes with rusty brown, "I'm sorry" he whispered, putting the note down before running to the window and jumping out.

Tyson walked over to his desk, where Kai had been moments before and took the note, "Oh Kai…" he sighed sadly. He placed the note back in the box and put the box back on the shelf before walking out of his room.

As he walked past the living room, Hiro called out to him,

"You ok, Tyson?"

Tyson looked back at his brother and smiled sadly, "Yeah, I just need some fresh air, I'll be back soon"

"Ok, just don't stay out to late" he replied

Tyson nodded before leaving the Dojo.

--------

Kai raced back to the mansion, the mission forgotten, replaced with the want to remember his past.

Once he arrived he snuck up to his room and began to search for anything that would help him remember.

An hour went by with no luck.

"Damn it, there must be something here!" Kai growled in frustration

One of the passing maids heard his outburst and went over to check on him.

"Master Kai?" she asked opening the door

Kai glanced up at the young woman, "Oh it's just you Anna"

"Shouldn't you be down stairs with Mister Voltaire?"

"He doesn't know I'm here, I'm suppose to be doing his stupid mission, he doesn't need to know I'm back"

"Very well, Master Kai… uh, may I inquire as to what you are doing?"

Kai turned back and continued to search, "I'm looking for something that will help me" he explained

Anna blinked, "Help you with what, Master Kai?"

"Help me remember my past, the one before I arrived here… the past I shared with Tyson" he replied, his voice becoming a whisper towards the end.

Anna sighed sadly, "I see… I uh… I have something that may help you…"

Kai glanced over his shoulder at her, confusion and hope shinning in his eyes, "…You do?…"

Anna nodded "Follow me"

Kai followed her down the hall and up a flight of stairs before she stopped at a room, one of the many he hadn't been in.

Once he entered, Anna shut the door quietly after checking to see if anyone had spotted them.

She then made her way over to the small dusty cupboard in the corner of the room, opening it before taking something out.

Kai watched as she handed him an old, worn-out box with his name on it. He looked up at Anna in confusion.

"You were eight when Mister Voltaire adopted you and brought you here. This was the only thing you had brought" she explained

Kai frowned, looking back at the box in his hands, "Why was it taken from me?"

Anna sighed sadly, "Once you arrived, Mister Voltaire ordered me to destroy all your possessions so he could make you forget about your past at the orphanage and start fresh. I couldn't destroy it though, I knew one day you would begin to remember and so I kept it, I hid it in here until that day; today"

Kai opened the box before glancing back up at Anna, "Thank you"

Anna smiled, "I hope it helps you remember your past" with that she left Kai in the room.

Kai sat on the floor, the box in his lap as he began to lift some of the photos out of the box. Under the photos laid across a note book was a necklace. Slowly he took it out of the box, and examined it closely. _'Tyson and Kai, foreva friends' _Kai read as images from his past flew around his head.

He glanced down at the notebook, picking it up after putting the necklace on. He moved into a more comfortable position, leaning against the wall as he opened the book and began to read from it.

It was over an hour by the time he had finished reading. He closed his eyes as the memories of his past became clear.

Sighing he placed the photos and book back into the box, and stood up. He moved quietly towards the door, opening it a little to peak out into the hall. Seeing no one around, he crept out and headed to his room.

He decided he should head down to meet Voltaire, even though he knew he'd get punished for not obeying his orders. With that in mind he hid the box under his bed and headed down stairs towards Voltaire's office, but stopped as he heard voices in the living room.

As quiet as possible he moved a little closer to try and hear what was being said:

"Where is he, he was supposed to report back with Dragoon more than an hour ago" Voltaire asked, his voice clearly showing he wasn't happy

"We've got the guys looking for him, sir, it's only a matter of time before we find him" Boris replied

"Forget about that trouble maker, we need to concentrate on getting Dragoon, without it, our plan is useless. Did you take care of that Tyson kid's Grandfather like I asked?"

Kai frowned.

"Yes sir. His funeral was a couple of days ago"

Kai began to feel the anger rise through him.

"Good, that will make it easier to obtain the sacred spirit. Boris, find out where the kid lives, call back the search and get everyone to be ready to move in three days. Do _whatever_ it takes to obtain Dragoon understand" Voltaire explained

"Consider it done sir, no one will get in our way" Boris replied

"As for that trouble maker Ka--" Voltaire started

"What are you gonna do about me!" Kai stepped into view, as he glared at the two men standing in front of him

"Kai, you have failed for the last ti---"

"I haven't failed anything, I quit this stupid little mission thing of yours a while ago and I won't let you hurt Tyson or any more people he cares about!" Kai stated firmly

"You disobedient child, there's nothing you can do to stop us, you will be punished for disobeying me. Boris!" Voltaire ordered

"With pleasure sir" Boris replied

Kai turned and began to run.

Boris pulled out a whistle and blew into it.

Seconds later several muscled men arrived and cornered Kai, gabbing his arms and legs to try and stop him struggling.

Boris chuckled, "You can't get away that easily, now its time to teach traitors a lesson" with that he punched Kai in the face.

The beating continued for half an hour or more. By the time Boris was finished Kai's body was black and blue, full of bruises, his clothes were torn and ripped in several places and he was bleeding in a few places from where the whip had cut at his skin.

"Just throw him on his bed and lock the door on your way out" Boris ordered the muscled men before entering Voltaire's office.

"Did you take care of him?"

"He won't be moving for a while; he poses no threat to the plan"

"Good. Now, the plan for obtaining Dragoon…"

---------

Anna ran quietly up the stairs towards Kai's room. She tried the door handle to find it locked. _'Damn it' _she thought to herself as she glanced around to see if anyone was coming. She took a bobby pin from her hair and stuck it in the lock, playing around with it until she heard a soft click. Glancing around again, she entered the room.

"Master Kai…" she whispered

Kai groaned in pain.

Anna walked up to the bed, her eyes showing sympathy as she looked at Kai, "Come, we don't have much time"

Kai tried to sit up, closing his eyes tight as pain soared through his body, "Wh..ere?"

Anna walked up to him and helped him to stand slowly, "I'm going to get you out of here, you need to get to Tyson and warn him" she explained, helping him walk to the bedroom door.

"Th..an..k yo..u" he gasped, his voice hoarse

"Shh don't talk, save your energy" she whispered, as she led him down the stairs towards the front door.

She opened the door and took him outside, "You'll have to go from here on your own, will you be ok?"

Kai nodded, and began to limp down the driveway, onto the path towards Tyson's dojo.

About a block from the dojo his legs began to feel like jelly. _'Come… on just a little… bit further… so tired…' _Kai's breath became ragged, his vision blurred as he felt light headed. He stopped and lent against the concrete wall beside him. His eye lids became heavy as he slid down the wall; breathing became harder as darkness swam around his head. _'need…to…g..et u…p' _he thought to himself as he used the wall for support to get up. Suddenly his mind went black, his vision covered in darkness as he fell onto the cold concrete path, unconscious.

Well that's chapter 15 done. I'm SO sorry for not updating earlier; I didn't have access to a computer for the last couple of weeks, so I'm really sorry for that. But I was happy to come back and find lots of reviews to read, thank you guys so much for supporting this story, it gives me inspiration to keep goin. I'll try and update again soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade) Chapter 16- 

Tyson sighed sadly for the umpteenth time that evening. His gaze locked with the sparkling lake in front of him.

Slowly he looked up at the full moon glowing high in the midnight-blue sky, _'It's getting late, I should head back' _he thought to himself.

He sighed again, getting up; he turned from the scenery and began to walk away.

A small breeze flew through the air, shivering slightly; Tyson shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, his gaze down on the road.

As he turned the corner into his street, he glanced up momentarily, only to look up again as he saw something up ahead. Squinting slightly he realised it was a person.

"Hey are you ok?" he called, jogging up to the person.

Getting no response he began to run. As he came closer he noticed familiar two-toned grey/blue hair.

His eyes widened, "Oh god, Kai!... Kai! He shouted as he kneeled next to said boy.

Kai groaned as Tyson moved his aching body.

"Kai, Come on wake up"

Kai opened his eyes slowly, his vision still blurred, "Tys…on…"

"Oh god, come on, we need to get you inside" Tyson replied, helping Kai up, supporting him as he lead them to the Dojo.

"Hiro!" Tyson called as they arrived.

Hiro ran out, his eyes widening at the sight of Kai, "What the hell happened?" he asked helping Tyson take Kai inside.

"I don't know, I was on my way home when I found him a few metres away from the Dojo. Hiro, he's in really bad shape, we need to take him to hospital" Tyson replied, his voice full of concern, his eyes glazing over with tears.

"N…o…" Kai gasped slowly

"Kai, Tyson's right, you need a doctor, your seriously injured" Hiro replied

Kai shook his head using what ever little energy he had left, "No… h…e'll fi…nd…me…plea…se…don't…le…t…him…"

"It's ok Kai, we won't let anyone hurt you, your safe here" Tyson replied, seeing the fear written across his bruised face vanish with his words of comfort.

Hiro frowned slightly, before helping Tyson taking the now unconscious Kai to his (Tyson's) room, placing him on the bed.

"I'll go get some bandages and some warm water" Hiro stated before leaving Tyson to watch over Kai.

A few minutes later Hiro came back with the equipment, "Here, we should start by cleaning all the dirt and dried blood off" he said, giving Tyson a small container with disinfectant and warm water and a small cloth"

Tyson took the stuff, "Ok, thanks" he replied, starting his job.

An hour later they finished cleaning and bandaging Kai's wounds.

Hiro packed the left over stuff up, "I'm gonna hit the sack, did you want me to get a futon out for you?"

"Nah, I'll get it later, I just wanna stay here for a bit longer, but thanks" Tyson replied, not taking his eyes off Kai's limp body.

"Ok, don't stay up to late, see you in the morning" Hiro replied standing up, and taking the stuff outside after shutting the bedroom door.

"What happened to you Kai?" Tyson whispered softly, taking one of Kai's hand's in his.

--------

**3 DAYS LATER**

--------

Kai stirred as the sun shone through the window to the side of him. Opening his eyes slowly, he felt something warm wrapped around one of his hands. Letting his eyes adjust to the new light he looked to his side to see Tyson sleeping on his arms, leaning over onto the bed from where he sat next to the bed. He smiled slightly at the sight, removing his hand from Tyson's grasp he shook Tyson's arm gently to try and wake the teen.

Tyson stirred and mumbled something but didn't wake.

Kai shook the teen a little harder, "Tyson!"

Tyson sat up and opened his eyes groggily, "…Huh… what is it?" he replied still half asleep. Suddenly his eyes widened, as he looked down at Kai, who was looking up at him confused, "Kai! Kai, are you ok,"

"Tyson"

"Does it still hurt; I can get some pain killers if you want,"

"Ty!"

"It's ok Kai if you need anything, I can get you anything you want just ask and I'll get---" Tyson stopped his rambling and blinked, "…what… did you just… call me?"

"Ty" Kai repeated

Tyson just sat there still kinda shocked, "…you haven't called me that since---"

"Since the day that I was adopted, 8yrs ago" Kai finished

Tyson looked into magenta eyes, "But… I thought you forgot…everything?"

Kai nodded, "I did, but after I found that letter I wrote to you in your room, I couldn't escape all the questions about our past. So I went home and tried to find something to help me remember…" he pulled out his pendant.

Tyson stared at the pendant, tears appearing at the corners of his eyes, "You found it…" he whispered

"…I'm sorry, for everything, not being around to protect you, forgetting you and our past and for tyring to steal dragoon and the other bitbeasts, I hope you can forgive me…" Kai replied sadly, shifting into a sitting position.

Tyson closed his eyes and smiled as his tears fell freely, "Of course I forgive you, I'll always forgive you Kai…" he climbed onto the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, burying his head into the older teens shoulder, "…I missed you so much"

Kai wrapped his arms securely around Tyson's waist; returning the embrace, "I missed you to, Ty" he replied smiling, tears of his own now falling from his eyes.

They sat there like that for a while, each holding the other as if they other were going to disappear if they didn't.

After a while Tyson moved back a little to see Kai's face but still held onto the older teen, "Kai?"

Kai moved a strand of midnight-blue hair from Tyson's face, "Hmm?"

"Who was the one who hurt you?"

"Boris, he works for my adoptive grandfather, Voltaire"

"But why would he hurt you, why didn't Voltaire stop him?" Tyson asked curiously

Kai sighed, "It was Voltaire who ordered him to do it, as to why he did it, was because I didn't want to continue being part of his little mission to steal powerful bitbeasts, mainly yours, he was going to use force to get them himself, using any means necessary to----" Kai stopped and thought for a moment.

Tyson wondered why he stopped, "Kai?"

Kai's voice became serious, "How long was I out?"

"Uh… a few days, Kai what's wrong?" Tyson asked, worried.

Suddenly something smashed through the window, smoke coming out of the item.

Kai got of the bed and grabbed Tyson's wrist, hurrying him out the door, "Come on we need to get out of hear!" he said, his vice becoming even more serious

Tyson hurried after Kai, "Kai, what's going on?" he asked, as he began to panic

"There's no time to explain, we need to leave n---" Kai began, but was cut off when they bumped into Hiro.

"Kai, you're awake, what was that noise?" He asked

"I'll explain later, we can't stay here, just trust me and do what I say" Kai explained moving them towards the front door, Hiro grabbing his keys on the way.

Suddenly they heard a noise behind them. Kai glanced back seeing a man in black climb through one of the kitchen windows.

Kai motioned the other two to get down and stay quiet, as they hid from the intruders. They stayed hidden until it was clear to get to the front door and out without being caught.

Once outside Hiro unlocked the car in the driveway, "Come on get in"

The other two ran over to the car and started to get in.

------

In the Dojo, several men in black hooded coats climbed through the windows.

"Spread out and find the bit beast, do anything to get your hand on it" the leader ordered.

The others nodded and spread out, searching every room.

A few minutes later they returned after trashing everything in sight to find Dragoon.

"Sir, there's no sign of the bitbeast of its owner" one of the men stated

"Damn it, the boy must have it wit---" the leader started before stopping and listening.

"….n get in"

He growled, "They're escaping, get after them, make sure you get the boy with the midnight hair!"

The men ran outside as the car was leaving the driveway.

"Don't let them get away!" the leader yelled as the men followed his orders.

Some of the men jumped on top of the car, bashing at the roof and windows.

"Hang on, I'm gonna try and get them off!" Hiro warned as he began to drive faster down the road, serving from left to right.

Thinking all the men had fallen off the car; Hiro slowed down a little, and stopped swerving.

Little did he know one man had remained holding on. Without warning he smashed the back windscreen and began to pull Tyson out.

"KAI HELP!" Tyson yelled, being yanked from the back seat through the shattered broken glass windscreen.

"Damn it" Kai cursed as he climbed though to the back of the car, "Hang on Ty!"

Kai grabbed Tyson's arm and tried to pull him back into the car.

Tyson yelled out in pain as some of the broken glass dug deep into his skin, "Kai!"

Kai moved a little to get a better grip on Tyson, pulling the teen back into the car.

A helicopter came up to the car, flying above them. A man dropped down, secured to a rope. Once he landed onto the back of the car he began to help the other man.

"Get lost you bastards!" Kai yelled at the men in black.

"I don't think so" the new man replied as they gained the upper hand, sliding Tyson nearly completely out of the car.

Tyson screamed in agony as the glass cut his skin deeply.

Kai began to panic as Tyson screamed out, he used every ounce of energy he could find to try and pull Tyson back in, succeeding a little.

The men growled in frustration pulled Tyson fully out of the window.

"KAI!" Tyson called being held by the man secured to the rope, the other man holding the rope tightly as they flew higher up.

"TYSON!"

HEHE. Hmm I like this chapter. I hope you guys like it too, Anyways big thank yous to all reviewers, YAY for you . Also I wanna thank everyone who continues to read this story even though I suck at updating regularly, so THANK YOU for all those ppls too. Yup so anyways, hope ya like this chap and the following chapters


	17. Chapter 17

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade) Chapter 17- 

Hiro slammed the brakes on and turned the car around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kai asked, getting back into the car properly.

"What the hell do you think; I'm going to get Tyson back!" Hiro bit back angrily as he accelerated more.

Kai climbed into the front of the car again, "No, it's to dangerous---"

Hiro frowned, anger building up inside, "I don't care, its better than sitting here and doing nothing while those psychos do what ever they're going to do to my brother, I thought you would have felt the same way considering your past with him, but then you could be a part of their little plans---"

"I would _never_ put Tyson in danger or hurt him in any way! How dare you even say something like that!" Kai replied anger and hurt lacing his voice.

"And I'm suppose to believe you, weren't you the one that was trying to steal his bit beast a few weeks ago, I'd say that's hurting him!" Hiro replied as he swerved around a corner dangerously.

"Ok, that's it, stop the car damn it, your going to get us killed if you continue to drive like this!" Kai yelled

Hiro slowed down and eventually stopped the car as he sighed sadly.

"Thank you, now listen to me. I know how you feel, I want to get Tyson back just as much as you do, but there's no point in getting worked up about it, you won't be able to help Tyson by storming in there angry and getting yourself killed." Kai explained

"Sorry. So what do we do now?"

"You need to go get Max and Ray, they will probably be targeted next, then meet me at the park, we'll then find a place to stay that's safe"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and find some information that might help us figure out what they're planning"

"Ok, be careful"

Kai nodded and got out of the car and began to run towards his home.

Hiro sped off down the road towards Ray and Max's homes.

---------

"Sir, the tests are complete, but there is a slight problem…" a man in a white scientist coat explained

"What is it?" Boris inquired

"The results show that Dragoon is too powerful for our equipment to with hold, if we tried to capture the spirit in the machine it could explode and destroy this whole laboratory…"

"I see, well we'll just have to obtain Dragoon's power in a different way. Is young Tyson still locked in the spare room?"

"Yes sir, shall I retrieve him for you?"

"No, your dismissed, continue working on the other machines"

"Yes sir" the man replied leaving Boris in the room.

"Tala!" Boris called

Tala came into the room. "Yes sir, what is it you wanted?"

"You have a few weeks to see to that our prisoner gets in touch with his dark side, I want him to be our most powerful weapon against his friends and the rest of the world, is that understood?" Boris explained

"Yes sir, where is he being held?"

"Room 19, its sound proof so you won't have any interruptions during your process, we will be testing him once a week to see how he is coming along, he need to be at his best by the end of the month, you know what happens to people here that fail, don't disappoint us!"

Tala nodded and walked off towards the room.

-------

Hiro stopped outside Max's home. Quickly he got out and ran to the front door, ringing the bell.

A few minutes later the door opened.

"Oh, hi Hiro, Max isn't here at the moment" Max's dad greeted

"Do you know where he went?" Hiro asked

"I think he said something about Ray, he kinda left in a hurry, is something going on?"

"No, no everything is fine, thank you" Hiro replied running back to his car and heading to Ray's.

On the way he saw the two teens walking on the other side of the road.

Looking to see if there were any cars coming, he turned the car around and parked in front of the two boys.

"Hey Hiro, what's up?"

"Do you have your blades with you?" Hiro asked

Ray frowned, "Yeah of course we do, what's going on?"

"Get in, I'll explain" Hiro ordered

The two teens glanced at each other worried before getting in.

Hiro sped of towards the park.

"Hiro where's Tyson, I thought he'd be with you?" Ray asked

"Yeah and what happened to the back of your car?" Max added

"Tyson got kidnapped, he was pulled through the back window" Hiro replied

"What, we have to find him!" Max yelled

"No, we have to meet Kai at the park first"

"Kai, what's he got to do with this, I thought he was with Tala, stealing bladers bit beasts" Ray inquired

Hiro sighed and filled them in on what had happened the last few days.

-----

Kai was currently standing in front of his home, or where it had been three days ago.

'_What the hell is going on? How can a mansion just disappear?' _Kai thought to himself as he walked forward.

He began to search for any thing that might help him find where they were keeping Tyson.

He stopped suddenly and listened. There was a faint noise coming from the centre of the land. Running over to it, he kicked some of the dirt away.

The noise became louder. _Tick tick tick_ Kai's eyes widened as he figured out what it was. As fast as he could he ran from the block of land. All of a sudden a huge explosion erupted from the centre of the block. A wave of heat and energy blasted out, sending Kai flying onto the road.

Getting up he looked back at the land, _'it was a trap, damn it.'_ Kai glanced around to see if anyone was spying on him, seeing no one he ran towards the park.

-------

"HELP, SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tyson yelled banging his fists on the door.

Tears slid down his cheeks as he sunk to the floor, his throat sore from the hours of yelling out.

Suddenly someone opened the door.

Tyson crawled quietly behind something to hide from the intruder.

"Hey kid, where are you?" the person called out as they shut the door.

'_That sounded like Tala's voice'_ Tyson thought to himself as he peeked from his hiding spot.

The red headed teen glanced around, "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you"

Tyson got up slowly and ran over to Tala, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller teen's waist and cried into his chest.

"Tyson? Are you ok, did they do anything to you?" Tala asked pulling the teen off him.

"No, but they took my blade. What are you doing here?" Tyson replied, still a little scared

"Don't sound so frightened, I'm not gonna hurt you, Kai would kill me if anything happened to you, I was sent to brainwash their prisoner, but seeing as you are him, I'm gonna help you so you can help me…" Tala paused waiting for the information to sink in.

Tyson nodded slowly, processing the information, "What is it that you need my help with and what do you need me for?"

"I can't go into much detail at the moment, but to answer your questions I've been planning on stopping Boris and Voltaire's plans, which I shall tell you about at a later date, and seeing as you are one of the major pawns in their plan, you secretly being on my side will come to a huge advantage for us, and a huge disadvantage for them and ultimately their downfall, is there anything your not clear about?" Tala asked

Tyson shook his head, "I trust you Tala, and I'll do anything I can to help you take down these people, just tell me what to do"

"Thanks Tyson. I'll start taking you through the training you'll need tomorrow, for now just get some rest and don't worry about the others I'll protect you while your still vulnerable. Oh and one more thing, once a week you'll be tested to see how your progressing, this means your gonna have to act like I'm training you to turn against your friends and family, but I'll talk to you more about that tomorrow, do you need anything before I go?" Tala inquired

"No, but what about Kai and my brother, won't they come looking for me, what if they get hurt---"

"Don't worry about that, I have it covered, they'll be in on my plan. You just get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us" Tala smiled

"Ok, thanks Tala" Tyson replied smiling sadly back

Tala turned and left the room. Tyson looked around the dimly lit room and found an old bed in one of the corners and headed for it before lying down and closing his eyes.

-------------------------

"Kai, What the hell happened to you?" Hiro asked as Kai came up to the group.

"I'll explain later after we find somewhere to stay. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Kai replied

"There's an old warehouse near here, it's been abandoned since before my family moved here" Max suggested

"Good, we'll go there then" Kai said, as the group headed to the car.

A few minutes later the group arrived at there destination. They hopped out and looked at the old building in front of them. It wasn't an overly large warehouse, most the walls were covered in graffiti and some of the windows were broken.

Kai walked up to the fairly large metal door and opened it, walking inside.

The others followed silently behind.

Inside the room was dark but still light enough to see, there were some old boxes and crates lying around, some wood and metal scattered on the floor and some old mattresses lying to one side where gangs or homeless people had stayed many years ago.

Kai grabbed some wood and placed it in a pile, before lighting it.

Soon the group had settled themselves down near the fire.

"So, Kai, what happened out there?" Ray asked after a long awkward silence.

Kai sighed, "I went back to the mansion to see if I could find out anything on where they would be keeping Tyson, but the mansion wasn't there---"

"What do you mean wasn't there, were else would it be, it can't just have disappeared" Max cut in

"I don't know how they did it, but the mansion wasn't there and there wasn't any trace that it had been there at all. The only thing I found was a bomb they had planted in the centre of the block, a trap set for me" Kai explained

"Oh god, luckily you got out ok, but what do we do now, we have no clue as to where they're keeping Tyson, or what they're planning…?" Ray asked

"I suggest we get some sleep, and try and think of something in the morning" Hiro suggested

"Yeah, ok" the others agreed.

Spreading out, they found somewhere to sleep for the night.

Kai closed his eyes as sleep and exhaustion over came him.

----

"_Kai, Kai listen it's me Tala…"_

"_Tala? Where are you, are you ok?" _Kai asked, confused

"_I'm fine, I don't have much time to explain, but I'm using magic to communicate with you through our minds. I need you to listen very carefully, Tyson is here with me----"_

"_WHAT! Is he ok, where are you guys?" _Kai shouted

"_Kai listen, he's fine, I'm taking care of him, as with our location, I can't tell you at this time, I'm planning on taking Boris and Voltaire down and Tyson's going to help me, I'll need your help later on, but for now, you need to stay put, anything that makes them suspect we're up to something will put both Tyson and I in serious danger. I'll keep you updated every so often and fill you in on more of the details later. Just trust me, I promise to keep Tyson safe, so don't worry about his safety" _Tala explained

"_Ok, Tala, just be careful, both of you, you know what kind of guys they are. Oh and thanks for taking care of Tyson, you're a good friend" _Kai replied

"_Thanks, I have to go now, I'll talk to you soon" _With that Tala cut there link.

Ok, that's it for now. Sorry, its late and that the end is kinda rushed, I just haven't had time to write, my teachers like to think we have no social lives, and pile us with homework and assignments. So I'm really sorry for any future lateness of chapters, I'll try and squeeze in some time to write more frequently but I can't promise anything. Pls review '


	18. Chapter 18

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade) Chapter 18- 

"Tyson, come on, it's time to get up" Tala gently shook the sleeping teen.

Slowly Tyson opened his eyes, "Tala?" he asked, his voice still a little groggy.

"Yes Tyson, come on, I brought you some breakfast" Tala answered

Tyson sat up slowly, wiping the sleep out of his eyes, "Thanks"

The two teens sat in silence, while Tyson ate the food Tala had brought in for him.

Half way through his meal Tyson stopped eating.

"Is something wrong?" Tala asked

"Um… yesterday, when you said you'd take me through training, what did you mean by that?"

"I'm going to teach you to become one with Dragoon"

Tyson frowned, "But how I don't have Dragoon, they took him"

"No, they took your beyblade, Dragoon's true spirit lies within you, I'm going to train you so you can connect with him, and harness his true powers" Tala explained

Tyson nodded blankly at him, not really understanding what he was talking about.

Tala sighed, seeing Tyson didn't understand, "Ok, to put it simply, when everyone is born, a spirit is born within them, to protect them. There are four spirits with ultimate power, Drigger, Draciel, Dranzer and Dragoon. Only every 1000yrs a vessel worthy of holding one of these four powerful sacred spirits is born. When the four of them come together they practically become invincible and hold the ultimate power. However if one of these vessels die, the connection is then broken, making the others vulnerable and that sacred spirit vanishes until the next vessel is born. Dragoon is twice as powerful as the other three spirits, therefore the main cause for evil as they wish to obtain his great power. The only thing is that Dragoon gets his power boost when fighting along side his friends. Do you understand?"

Tyson nodded, "Um ye, so is that why Voltaire kidnapped me, and why didn't they keep Kai, he has Dranzer?"

"Yes, Voltaire is planning on using the spirits to take over the world by trapping them into robots, as for Kai, he wasn't suppose to escape, but now that they have you, they're planning on using you to capture your friends, and that is where I come in, I'm suppose to brainwash you to turn against them" Tala explained

"Oh, so, how is this training thing going to work?" Tyson asked

"First off there's a lot of meditation, so that you can connect with Dragoon, after that we'll work on harnessing his power and using it. I can also teach you how to talk to him telepathically and once I'm able to train the others, we'll work on creating your bond, harnessing power from each other and then talking to them telepathically"

Tyson nodded, "Is that how you're goin to keep in touch with the others?"

"Yes, but the connection is weak because Kai isn't able to hold the connection, and due to the fact I haven't been able to harness all of Wolborgs power yet its really tiring holding the connection for the both of us"

"Ok, and what about the check up thing, what if they find out what we're up two?" Tyson asked

Tala sighed, "This room is sound proof so they won't know what exactly is happening, but I'll teach you some techniques to show that will keep them satisfied"

Tyson stood up, "Ok then, what are we waiting for, lets get started"

Tala smiled and stood up, "This training isn't going to be easy, it's both mentally and physically draining, you have to put in 100 percent for it to work"

Tyson smiled, "No problem, I always put 100 percent into anything I do. It's about time someone takes down these power hungry freaks"

"Lets get started then," Tala walked into the middle of the room and sat down. "Come over here and sit in front of me"

Tyson obeyed and sat cross-legged in front of Tala.

"First off you need to clear your mind. Think of nothing but Dragoon's power… close your eyes and search for his energy"

Tyson closed his eyes, concentrating on finding the familiar essence of the wind dragon.

"When you've found it, bring it forward and embrace it…"

A gentle breeze started up swirling around the two teens, slowly getting stronger.

"That's it, keep a hold of that feeling, feel the power surge through your body, make it apart of you" Tala instructed

Slowly a blue ora floated around Tyson's body, the wind picking up. Suddenly Tyson opened his eyes, blue light emitting from them, before his eyes became heavy, his body fell back against the floor, and the wind disappeared.

"Tyson!" Tala rushed over to the boy, picking his head up and laying it in his lap.

Tyson stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Tyson, are you ok?" Tala asked

"…Yeah…just a lil tired…" Tyson whispered back

Tala picked up the boy and placed him on the bed, "I think that's enough for today, you did well. How'd it feel?"

Tyson smiled weakly, "It's strong and calm but so powerful, it's hard to control"

Tala smiled, "You'll get the hang of it, you just need more practise. It'll become second nature to you soon, but for now you need to rest, tomorrow you'll have to learn how to control it for longer periods of time"

Tyson nodded and closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

Tala walked out the room.

-------

"So what's the plan?"

"We sit and wait here"

"WHAT, we can't just sit here and let them hurt Tyson---" Ray argued

"Tyson is safe" Kai answered calmly

"How do you know, they could be torturing him for all we know" Max stated

"Tyson is being kept safe by Tala, he won't let anything happen to him"

"Tala? Tala is on there side, why the hell would he keep Tyson safe" Ray growled

"Guys calm down, getting angry at Kai isn't going to help Tyson" Hiro interfered

"Hn, if it wasn't for Kai, Tyson wouldn't be in danger, why the hell are you sticking up for him?" Ray snarled

Hiro sighed, "I'm not saying what he's done in the past is right but he knows more about these guys than we do, like it or not we need him"

"Hmph, if he knows so much then why doesn't he know where Tyson is…" Ray waited for an answer, "… thought so, he's one of them, we don't need his help." With that Ray stood and left.

"Ray, where are you going?" Max asked

"Away, I need time to think"

Max sighed sadly and turned to Kai, "Sorry Kai, he's just worried about Tyson"

Kai looked down at the ground, "What he said is true, it is my fault, I should've done something, I should never have got messed up with the stupid mission…"

"Come on Kai, it's not your fault, if they wanted Tyson, they would have got to him with or with out you there, we just need to stay positive and find a way to save Tyson." Hiro stated

"Hiro's right, Kai, your past doesn't matter, what matters is that you're hear now, helping us to save Tyson. Don't listen to what Ray said, he's just frustrated we can't do more at the moment" Max agreed

Kai sighed and nodded, "All I know is that Tala can some how use magic to enter my mind and talk to me---"

"What, As in telepathic?"

"I don't know, but he told me that he's goin to keep Tyson safe and that he's planning on taking Boris and Voltaire down, with the help of Tyson and later on, us"

"Did he tell you where they are?" Hiro asked

"No, he said it was to dangerous for us to know now, but when the times right he'll tell me"

Max sighed, "I guess we wait then. I'm gonna go see if Ray's ok"

"Be careful, and try not to be seen, they probably have people out there looking for us" Kai stated

Max nodded and ran off.

---------

"Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, How is the search coming along?"

"Erm… we haven't had any luck finding them sir, we suspect Kai has taken them into hiding"

"That's not good enough, we need them found, do what you must to find them, understand!" Voltaire ordered

The guard winced, "Ye..yes sir" he replied before leaving

"Damn Kai!" Voltaire growled, slamming his fist onto his desk.

'knock knock'

"What!"

"Sir, my fellow researchers and scientists have created a way to use Dragoon's power, and the first sets of robots are ready for the other bit beasts essences to be added to them"

Voltaire smirked, "Good work, show them to me"

"As you wish sir" the scientist replied leading Voltaire to the laboratories.

Tala came around the corner, after hearing the conversation, 'Damn it, they're moving a lot faster than I thought. I hope Kai and the others are going to be ok, I'll need to warn them and step up Tyson's training. If these robots end up working, we're gonna be in a lot of trouble'

Yay chapter 18 is finally done. I am so so sorry about the long wait, I've had so much school work these past few months that I haven't had time to do anything, even right now I'm suppose to be doing homework, but I decided to finish this chapter instead. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, sorry if it's a bit rushed and pls review, I like hearing about what you think about my story and if there's anything that needs fixing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade) Chapter 19- 

Kai and the others awoke to sudden earth shaking thumping.

"What the hell is goin on?" Ray asked

Kai unsteadily walked over towards one of the broken windows, his eyes widening as he saw the cause for the thumping.

"Kai, what is it?" Max asked

"Some sort of huge robot, its destroying everything in its path" Kai answered

"Who the hell would make a robot this big and let it lose?"

"KAI, WE KNOW YOUR OUT THERE SOMEWHERE WITH YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS, SURRENDER THE BRATS OR ELSE WE"LL CONTINUE TO DESTROY THE CITY!" a voice boomed from the robot

"Damnit, it's Voltaire, we need to move now, if he finds us we won't be able to help Tyson or Tala"

"Ok, lets go through the back and stay out of sight"

The others nodded and proceeded out the back into the alley.

'_I hope you guys are ok, Tala, Tyson' _

----

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Boris!"

"Yes sir, you called"

"Yes, I want a full report of the boys performance"

"Everything is going according to plan sir; he is learning quite fast, you won't have to wait long before he is ready to go up against his friends"

"Good, how is the search for the others coming along?"

"We have every robot bit beast out there searching, but there is still no sign of them"

Voltaire sighed, "Very well, you're dismissed"

Tala watched Boris storm off towards the labs. _'Something's up, I better follow him'_

"Damn it all, Jack, get over here!" Boris roared

A tall man wearing a white lab coat came over. "Yes sir"

Tala hid behind one of the main computers, listening to their conversation.

"You're the one that's recording the progress of Tyson, are you not?"

"Yes sir, did you want to see the progress report?" the man replied

"No, I want you to tell Tala to up the boys training." Boris ordered

Tala frowned.

"The boy is progressing quite fast sir; may I ask why you want Tala to push his training further?"

"It's all part of my plan, since Kai and his little friends are playing hard to find, we're going to use Tyson as bait to lure them here and capture them all" Boris replied, laughing evilly.

Tala's eyes widened, _'Damn it, he's moving to fast, I need to get Tyson out of here' _

The man sighed, "As you wish sir." With that he walked out of the room.

Boris sneered, "Soon little Kai, you'll pay for betraying us"

Tala watched Boris leave the room before running to the room Tyson was being kept in.

Tyson watched as the door flew open and Tala flying in shutting it quickly.

"Tala, what's wrong?"

Tala walked up to Tyson, "We need to leave"

Tyson blinked in confusion, "What? Why? What about your plan? Tala what's happening?"

Tala sighed, "They're sick of playing hide and seek with Kai and the others, and they've decided to use you as bait"

"Ok, but what's wrong with that, we'd be stronger with everyone with us?"

Tala shook his head, "They want to up your training. If they use you as bait they're going to find out that I haven't trained you properly, you and I would be in serious danger and I promised Kai I'd keep you safe. Also if they managed to capture the others there would be no way for us to stop Voltaire and Boris"

Tyson dropped his gaze to the floor, "Ok… so…what are we goin to do then?"

"We're going to escape tonight, if we can get out and find the others, I can teach them how to harness their powers and we'd be able to at least make a stand" Tala explained

"What will happen when they find us gone, what if they catch us?"

"I don't know, but if we're careful then that won't happen, just trust me ok, I won't let anything happen to you"

Tyson nodded slowly.

"Ok, I'll be back a little later to get you"

-----------

LATER THAT NIGHT

------

Tyson's door opened slowly as Tala crept in before shutting it.

"You ready?" Tala asked walking into the dark room

"Yeah" Tyson replied

"Ok, just make sure you keep a hold of my hand, I don't want you to get lost, ok?"

Tyson took hold of Tala's hand, "Ok"

Tala led Tyson to the door, opening it slowly before checking the halls for people. Tugging Tyson's hand to follow, they left the room and entered the dark halls of the laboratory. As quiet as possible they turned corners and hid behind equipment as they watched security guards do their rounds and security cameras check for intruders. Eventually they found the way out.

The doors opened as a security guard came through from outside. Slowly they made their way towards the open door, sneaking through. Tala motioned Tyson to continue to stay quiet a little longer as he led him towards the main gates of the facility. Tala glanced around looking for guards before leading Tyson towards a small bush that covered the corner of the fence. Pushing the bush away Tala motioned Tyson to crawl through the hole before following him. Taking Tyson's hand again, they ran as fast as they could into the surrounding forest. When they were a safe distance from the facility they stopped.

"Well that was easy" Tyson stated, catching his breath

Tala frowned, "Maybe a little too easy… Come on, something isn't right about this"

Tyson took Tala's hand again as they continued to run.

Tyson glanced behind, hearing something in the bushes; something glistened in the moon light, "Tala, I think they've surrounded us"

Tala glanced around as they slowed to a stop and frowned.

"Hehehe, very observant aren't you, Tyson" Boris smirked, walking out from one of the bushes, followed by several men, circling the two boys.

Tala growled, pushing Tyson behind him.

"Oh, a little protective oh him huh Tala, should've realised sooner that you would turn against us, but no matter, you'll soon get your punishment, just as young Kai did" Boris smirked

Tala glared at Boris, "Tyson, when I create a distraction, I want you to run" Tala said, through their minds.

"No, I can help, then we can go together" Tyson replied back

Tala sighed, "Just promise me you won't over do it ok, you're still inexperienced"

"Ok, now let's let them have it"

Both boys closed their eyes, holding hands enhancing their powers; blue and white ora glowing around them.

The wind started to pick up, swirling around them. As the wind picked up it turned colder, little fragments of ice forming.

"What the hell!" One of the men yelled

"Don't just stand their get them, don't let them escape again!" Boris ordered.

As the men approached the boys, they opened their eyes; Tyson's glowing blue, Tala's white. The icy wind expanded throwing the men to the ground, ice forming on their clothes.

The wind died down, both boys blinking and Tyson slightly panting.

"Come on, let's go" Tala pulled Tyson into a run.

Boris growled, "STOP THEM!"

The men jumped up and ran after the two boys.

Tala glanced around looking for a place to hide. Off to the side he saw a little cove. "Come on, over there"

They ran over to the small cove and crawled in, trying to slow their breaths down.

As the men came closer they held their breath, listening to the footsteps outside.

"Sir we lost them"

"That's not good enough, they can't be too far, spread out search" Boris ordered

The men split up and began their search.

The two boys stayed in the cove for a while longer, catching their breath and energy.

"You ok?" Tala asked through their minds

"Yeah, you?" Tyson replied

"I'm fine, we should keep moving though" Tala explained

Tyson nodded.

Tala poked his head out making sure no one was around before nodding at Tyson to follow.

The two boys began to run off again until someone came up from the bush.

"TALA" Tyson yelled as Tala was hit in the head

"Sir we got them"

Two men took Tyson by the arms as he screamed and fought against them.

"Good work men" Boris replied coming up behind them, glaring at the semi unconscious Tala on the ground.

"What do you want to do with him sir?"

Boris walked up to Tala and kicked him in his stomach making him groan in pain.

"TALA! YOU EVIL BASTARD, STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Tyson yelled

The next thing he knew was the throbbing pain on his cheek.

"Keep your mouth shut or you'll get more then a back hand kid" Boris smirked, "Take him back to his room, as for Tala, take him to the cells"

A needle was shoved into the back of Tyson's neck, "That should keep him quiet for a while" One of the men stated

Tyson fought the sudden darkness that surrounded his vision, "…Kai..." he whispered before falling unconscious.

Well that's chapter 19 done. Thank you for reviewing


	20. Chapter 20

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade) Chapter 20- 

A FEW WEEKS LATER

--------

"Voltaire?"

"Yes Boris, what is it?"

"Tyson's training is complete sir"

"Good, let us have a demonstration then"

Boris nodded as they left the office and headed down to the room.

"Bring them in" Jack ordered as Boris and Voltaire entered the room.

Two men escorted Tyson into the room. Another two dragged the still half beaten Tala.

Tala glanced up, noticing Tyson standing not to far from him, "Tyson" he called, his voice hoarse

Tyson remained unfazed, eyes blank of any emotion.

Voltaire nodded in approval at Jack.

"Tyson it's time" Jack stated

Tyson glared at Tala, a dark blue-black ora flowing around his body.

"Tyson, come on Tyson fight this, you're stronger than this!" Tala yelled trying to get through to Tyson

Tyson ignored Tala as the wind picked up, creating a tornado like funnel of wind spinning around himself. He raised his hands as the funnel grew stronger, before throwing it forward towards Tala.

As the tunnel hit Tala, it through him against the wall; the strong wind cutting at his skin and clothes. "TYSON! PLEASE STOP THIS, TYSON!" Tala screamed out in pain.

Jack looked over at Voltaire who nodded, before turning back to Tyson "Tyson that's enough"

The wind died down, the ora disappearing.

"Excellent, Tyson has come along quite well, he is ready to go up against his friends" Voltaire ordered

"Yes sir" Boris replied

The men took the boys back to their room/cell.

Tala groaned as he was thrown onto the cell floor. He felt the new wounds caused by Tyson, sting as they touched the cold concrete floor. Slowly he closed his eyes, _"Kai…"_

-----

"Kai have you heard anything from Tala?" Max asked

Kai sighed, "No, not yet"

"What the hell is taking him so long, it's been weeks since he last contacted you" Hiro stated

"What if something happened, what if they got into trouble…?" Max replied, worry evident in his voice

"Don't worry Maxie, I'm sure they're just fine" Ray said, trying to comfort the worried teen.

Kai sighed again, closing his eyes; he too was worried.

"_Kai…"_

Kai frowned, _"Tala is that you, what took you so long, we've all been so worr---"_

"_Kai I don't have enough energy to talk long so just listen ok" _Tala replied cutting off Kai

"_Tala, what happened, is Tyson ok?"_

"_Yes and no. Just listen ok, we were caught, we need your help. We're at that abandoned facility in the forest, you know the one." _Tala explained

"_Ok Tala, we'll be there soon, I promise"_

"_Kai, just hurry please and be careful"_ Tala's voice faded out as he fell into unconsciousness.

Kai opened his eyes, "Come on we're leaving now"

Everyone looked up at Kai confused.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Hiro asked

"Tala and Tyson were caught, they need our help" Kai explained quickly, running out the door towards the forest.

The others ran after him.

"Kai, where are we going?"

"To the abandoned facility in the forest"

-------------

AT THE FACILITY

---------

"When we get in, Max you and Ray go and find Tala, he'll probably be in the cells, they're on the left at the back of the building, Hiro and I will look for Tyson" Kai instructed

The others nodded as Kai led them to the hole in the fence.

They all snuck in unseen, splitting up to find their friends.

-----

Ray and Max found Tala in the cells just as Kai had said. Ray managed to open the cell door as Max kept an eye out for security guards. Tala groaned in pain as he opened his eyes and saw Ray and Max.

"Hey it's ok, we'll get you out" Ray whispered as he helped Tala up.

Tala looked up at Ray, "I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"Not being able to protect Tyson, for dragging everyone into this mess…" Tala began weakly

Max came up to them and placed Tala's other arm around his shoulders, helping Ray support him, "It's not your fault, you did your best to protect Tyson, he'll be ok, Kai and Hiro will find him, then we'll all leave together and everything will be alright"

"Max is right, we just need to get out of here" Ray stated as they began to move.

Tala sighed sadly, "Tyson's probably in the training room, Kai and Hiro will probably need our help"

"Ok then, where's the training room?" Ray asked

"It's on the second floor, the second door to the left"

Ray and Max nodded, walking through the corridors in search of the training room and hopefully their friends.

------------

Meanwhile Kai and Hiro had their own problems.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little traitor who got away" One of the men surrounding the two boys commented.

Kai growled, "Where is Tyson!"

"Your little friend is safe; actually he's been looking forward to seeing you again" Another man replied

"You better not have hurt him!" Hiro shouted

"Of course not, to prove this we shall take you to him" the men laughed, leading the boys to one of the rooms.

Kai glared at the men, _'something's not right, they wouldn't just take us to him'_ he thought to himself.

The men stopped in front of a door and shoved the two boys inside before shutting the door.

Kai and Hiro got up from the floor where they had been pushed and looked around the dark room.

"Tyson?" Hiro called out

"Tyson are you here?" Kai tried again

"So nice of you to finally show up" a voice replied from the darkness.

Kai frowned, "Tyson, are you alright?"

The lights suddenly turned on, revealing Tyson standing in the middle of the room.

"You're ok!" Hiro ran up to his brother.

Tyson opened his eyes and glared at the two boys.

"Hiro don't!" Kai yelled

As soon as Hiro was close enough Tyson held up his hand.

"Tyson?"

The wind started to pick up and the next thing he knew was his back slamming against the wall.

Kai's eyes widened, "Tyson, why? He's your brother"

Tyson glared at him and snarled, "He's not my brother. If he was he wouldn't have abandoned me and left me at that stupid orphanage with you!"

Hiro stood up slowly, pain shooting through his back, "Tyson, you know I didn't want to leave you there, I had no choice"

Tyson glared at Hiro, raising his hand again, "Shut up, you could have said no and waited till someone wanted to adopt both of us, but no, you didn't want that, you didn't want me around any more. I was always a burden to you, you always had to look after me, you were never able to be free and do what you wanted so you left me behind, alone"

Hiro shook his head, "No, Tyson, you were never a burden, you're my little brother, I hated leaving you behind, I hated leaving Kai behind, it wasn't fair that I was adopted and you two weren't. But you have to understand, I love you Tyson, I always have and I always will."

Tyson stopped for a moment as he listened to the words his brother was saying before shaking his head, "No, shut up, stop lying!"

The wind started to pick up again as Tyson focus his anger on Hiro.

Kai realised what was about to happen and moved in between Tyson and his brother.

"Move!"

"No, I won't let you hurt Hiro again, if you want someone to hit, hit me, I deserve it, your brother doesn't"

Tyson smirked, "Very well then, I have no objection to that, after all you are right, you do deserve it after what you did to me"

"Tyson, don't, please listen to me, what ever we've done to hurt you, we didn't mean to" Hiro stated

"Right and I'm suppose to believe you. Kai very well wanted to hurt me when he left the orphanage with out saying anything or when he tried to steal my bitbeast; using my feeling against me. I should thank you though, because of you I now know that my feelings and emotions made me weak but now that's all behind me, it feels great not having to care about anything or anyone" Tyson replied

Kai felt guilt run through his heart as he listened; he was the one to cause the one person he cared about the most, so much pain. Kai looked up at Tyson, guilt evident in his eyes, "Hit me"

Tyson smirked, raising his hand up again.

"Kai, no, what are you doing!" Hiro yelled

Kai sighed and glanced at Hiro, "I caused Tyson this pain, I didn't mean to but I did, I deserve to be punished for it" He looked back at Tyson, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry that I put you through so much pain, I hope that you can one day forgive me Ty"

Tyson stared into Kai's eyes, seeing the guilt and sorrow, "…K..ai.."

Just then Ray, Max and Tala came through the back door.

"TYSON" They all yelled

Tyson shook his head and glared at the new comers, raising him hand towards them.

"MOVE!" Kai yelled

The three boys started to move but were thrown back by the force of the wind.

Kai saw that Tyson was distracted and took the opportunity to move closer to him. Being careful to not get his attention, Kai kept moving forward until he was standing right next to the slightly shorter teen.

Tyson turned around and glared at Kai as the teen hugged him.

"Get off of me!" Tyson growled

"I'm sorry Ty, I never wanted to hurt you, I only ever wanted to protect you, you have to believe me. Please I don't want to lose you again, Ty…" Kai whispered

Tyson closed his eyes as memories flashed around in his mind.

"Please try to remember we're not your enemies, we're your friends. Remember all the good times you've had with us. Remember our first day of school, or our last Christmas together, or your team winning the national championships… anything." Kai continued

Tyson felt tears begin to fall down his cheeks, "…sor..ry…" he whispered

Kai pulled back from the embrace slowly, looking into Tyson's eyes.

Tyson glanced up, "…Kai, I didn't want to listen to all the stuff they said… I didn't mean to hurt everyone…" he whispered sadly

Kai hugged the younger boy again, "Shh, it's ok Ty, your safe now"

Tyson sniffed, "But I didn't have enough trust in you to believe that they were lying to me, I believed them and by doing so I hurt my brother and my friends, how will I be able to look at them, they probably hate me, you probably hate me too…"

"I don't hate you Ty, none of us do, and we all care about you so much. It's not your fault that they brainwashed you, never think that it was, ok"

Tyson pulled away from the embrace, and smiled sadly.

Kai wiped the tears from Tyson's cheeks with his thumb and smiled at the younger teen.

"Tyson…?" the others came up to the two teens

Tyson looked over at his friends, "I'm sorry I hurt you all"

Hiro walked up to him and hugged him, "It's ok, as long as you're alright"

"We should get out of here" Tala stated

The others nodded as they ran for the exit.

Ok I'm gonna leave it here for now, Sorry for the wait, my life kinda hit a low point and I lost any inspiration to do pretty much anything, but I'm all good now and reading to write YAY, BIG THANX to all those lovely people that review and those who still read Foreva Friends even though I don't update for like ages so THANK YOU


	21. Chapter 21

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)  
Chapter 21- 

"Sir, the plan didn't work"

"WHAT!!! How did it fail?!"

"They got through to the boy, his bond with his friends pulled him out of the thoughts of betrayal and hatred that we filled him with"

"This is unacceptable, make sure they don't escape."

"Yes sir"

------

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"What's that?" Max asked as they ran towards the main door

"It's the security breach, they must know what happened" Tala explained

"We've got to get out, if they catch us we'll all be in serious trouble" Kai stated

The others nodded as they all headed to the door.

Kai lead them down several halls knocking out all the security cameras on the way.

"HOLD IT!" one of the security men yelled

The group continued to run until they came up to a group of security guards.

"Nice try, but you're not getting away from us this time" another man snickered

"It's nice of you to join us again Kai, you've saved us a lot of trouble searching for you and your little friends here" Boris smirked

"What do you want with us?" Kai growled

"You know we can't give away our plans to traitors Kai, you should know better than that" Boris chuckled, "However, if you were to join us once again---"

"Like hell I'd do that, you made my life hell and I'm going to make sure you pay for it" Kai snapped angrily

"Very well then you give us no choice. Guards, take them to the cells, but take Tala and Tyson to the labs"

Kai stood in front of his friends and glared at the man before him, "If you think I'm just going to stand here and let you hurt my friends you've got another thing coming"

Tyson ran up to Kai, "No, Kai its no use we're surrounded, you'd only get hurt"

"I'm not going to let them take you away again, I'm going to protect you like I promised, now stay behind me" Kai replied, never taking his eyes off of Boris

Tyson look over at Tala, concern evident in his eyes. Tala nodded, quietly whispering to the others to get down to the floor.

Tyson turned back to Kai and pushed him to the ground; Tala came over and held him down.

"What the hell are you doing, let go of me!" Kai shouted

The men looked around in confusion.

Boris smirked as Tyson glared at him.

"So the little boy thinks he can save his friends all on his own" he mocked

Tyson closed his eyes and concentrated on summoning his powers. Slowly the wind started to pick up.

Boris growled and charged at Tyson only to be repelled by a barrier of wind.

Tala stood up and stood behind Tyson back to back. He too closed his eyes and summoned his powers. Together they opened their eyes. The icy wind now at the peak of power danced around the group of teens protecting them like a barrier. Tyson lifted his hand and commanded the wind to spread, blowing all the guards back, and icicles being thrown in every direction.

Some of the guards tried to get up and charge at the boys only to be thrown back again by the wind. Groans of pain were heard as the guards were hit by the ice shards.

When the two boys were sure the guards weren't going to attack again they closed their eyes, the wind and ice stopping.

When they reopened their eyes they both collapsed to the ground, panting.

Kai crawled over to his two friends, checking to see if they were alright.

The other three stood and walked over to them.

"…That was amazing, how'd you do that?" Ray asked

Tala stood up weakly, holding onto the wall for support, "We summoned the power of our bitbeasts, and used their powers. I'll explain it later but we have to get out of here"

The teens looked around and noticed the walls were covered with ice.

Kai helped Tyson up and handed him to Hiro before launching Dranzer at the wall, smashing it to pieces.

Kai then took Tyson from Hiro and carried him through the wall. Max and Ray helped Tala out and Hiro followed after.

Once they were outside they made their way to the car and got inside.

Hiro sped through the forests roads, trying to get enough distance from the facility and the people trying to catch them.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard above them.

"What the hell was that?" Hiro asked

Max looked out the window to see a giant dragon like robot flying towards them. "…It's some sort of robot thing, it's flying straight at us really fast"

Hiro put his foot down speeding even faster through the forest.

The robot let out a loud roar, sending out a gush of wind, rocking the car.

Tyson snuggled closer to Kai, "I'm scared" he whispered

Kai hugged Tyson closer, "It's ok, we'll be safe soon"

The car was then sent flying as the dragon let out a hurricane of wind.

The group screamed as the car rolled, being picked up in the wind and being thrown.

The dragon let out another roar as it flew towards the car, hit it several times.

Kai closed his eyes as he held Tyson close. His anger grew as he heard the younger teen whimper in his arms.

The dragon flew away from the car, hovering over it as it gathered energy into its mouth.

Kai felt the anger and hatred build up inside of him; he channelled the feelings into heat as he felt the familiar presence of Dranzer.

The energy in the dragons' mouth reached its peak as it turned into the gale force winds. Opening its mouth he released its final attack, sending the huge hurricane towards the car.

Kai opened his eyes, an orange/red ora flowing around his body. Turning to see the dragon release its attack he yelled out in fury, flames sent through the air as they hit the dragon, burning it into scrap metal.

As the hurricane took hold of the car, Kai let the darkness pull him into unconsciousness.

The car was taken by the hurricane and torn apart from the devastation winds, sending its occupants flying in all directions.

Yay chapter 21 finally done. Sorry I took so long to get this done, I just couldn't think of anything good to write and I can't find my book I wrote all my notes in, sigh, also Kingdom Hearts kinda took over most of my free time for a while, its so addictive. Any ways Sorry this chapters a lil short I'll try and make the next one longer and try and update sooner then last time. Thanx to all you ppls for reading this story and to those who review, I really appreciate it. By the way if you go to **http://kais-lil-angel.spaces. I've put up some of my Drawings, so if you check them out don't forget to leave a comment THANX, If you want me to draw you something just email me or just put it in your review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Foreva Friends**

(Don't own Beyblade)   
Chapter 22- 

Tyson groaned as he began to stir from his unconsciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared hazily at the sky above him waiting for his sight to return to normal. Blinking a few times he tried to remember what had happened. Slowly he lifted himself up, groaning as pain shot through his body, he glanced around noticing he was still in a forest. _'Where am I? Where is everyone else?' _he thought to himself. Pulling himself up he glanced around again to see if anyone else was there, "Kai, Tala, guys!! Where are you?" he called out. Getting no answer he decided to venture forward in search of them.

------

Ray opened his eyes slowly and noticed he was in a bed, _'Where am I and what happened?" _he thought to himself. Slowly he tried to sit up against the headboard but winced as he felt pain through his leg.

"You shouldn't move you've been injured quite severely" a red headed girl stated sincerely.

Ray obeyed and lay down again, "Who are you, and where am I?"

"My name is Salima, I found you unconscious a few blocks away and brought you here so I could treat your wounds. What's your name?" the girl replied.

"I'm Ray. Are any of my friends here?"

Salima shook her head, "No, You were the only one there, I didn't see anyone else. What happened?"

Ray sighed sadly and told her what had happened.

"Oh that's terrible, how could someone do something like that. You'll be safe here, I'll make sure that no one finds out your here."

"I can't stay; I have to find my friends"

"You can't leave, your still hurt, tell me what your friends look like and I'll keep and eye out for them, you're not going to be able to get out of bed for at least a week with your injuries." Salima insisted.

Ray sighed, "Ok, thank you."

Salima smiled softly, "Your welcome, now what do your friends look like?"

----------

Max stood up on wobbly legs as he glanced around his surroundings. "Well this isn't the forest, it looks like some sort of construction site." he said to himself quietly. Slowly moving forward he decided to see if some one was around.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

Getting no reply he decided to look around a little more. There were a few trucks, sheets of metal, wood, pipes and tools lying around. _'It looks like someone was here not long a go, maybe if I wait around here they'll come back' _he thought to himself as he kept walking through the site.

About an hour later Max decided to take a break and sat down on the ground in the shade of one of the trucks. _'I wonder where everyone is?'_ he thought. Suddenly he heard distant voices.

He got up and wondered towards the voices; "Hello, is someone there?" he called once again.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a man in a yellow uniform asked.

"I'm Max, and I don't know how I got here. I'm looking for my friends, have you seen anyone around my age around?" Max replied

The man thought for a moment, "Does one of them have red hair and pale skin?"

Max's eyes widened, "Yes, that's Tala, do you know where he is?"

The man nodded, "Follow me, your friends in the workers quarters"

Max nodded and followed quietly behind the man.

They soon arrived at the quarters.

The man opened the door, "Your friend is right down the hall, third door on the left. Tell the guard that Liam sent you."

Max nodded, "Thank you sir." He replied before heading to his destination.

Upon arriving he explained to the guard, whom let him pass.

There on the workers bed was Tala, his right arm bandaged up.

Max walked over to him, "Tala, hey wake up."

Tala stirred and opened his eyes slowly, "Ma..x…?"

Max smiled, "Yeah it's me. Are you alright?"

Tala groaned a little, "Just a little tired and sore. What about you? Where's everyone else?"

Max sighed, "I'm fine; I don't know where everyone else is. I'm sure they're alright though"

Tala sat up, "We should look for them, Tyson will still be weak from using his powers" he explained.

"We will, but not right now, you need to rest, we'll leave in the morning" Max replied.

Tala agreed and lied back down, sleep over coming him.

------

Kai stumbled forward through the semi deep snow drifts, looking for his friends or any sign of life. He brought his hands close to his body, trying to forget the pain that pulsated through them. They had been burnt during his fire attack on the robot dragon and the flesh was now peeling and blistering.

Still he trudged on.

As time went on the winds began to pick up. Bits of snow and ice flew every where.

Kai had to squint as to try and see where he was going. Being blinded by the snow and ice he didn't see the slop ahead of him and slid down the steep descent.

Groaning he lifted himself up onto his hands and knees, wincing as the cold snow bit at his burnt hands. He glanced up and noticed that there was someone up ahead covered in snow.

He quickly scrambled over to them and began to dig the snow away.

"Hiro!" he tried to call out, but his voice was quiet and hoarse; his throat was dry and sore.

He noticed the huge gash on Hiro's forehead and a few smaller ones scattered on his arms and upper body.

Without thinking he automatically checked for a pulse. He found one but it was very faint. _'I hope someone finds us soon' _he thought to himself as he pulled Hiro from the open into a little cove like area surrounded by trees. There he sat resting against one of the trees and waited.

Night soon fell; the weather became calmer but colder.

Kai wrapped him arms around himself trying to keep warm as his eyes slowly drooped shut.

"Hello, is anyone out there?!" a voice called

Kai stirred but didn't wake.

Suddenly and huge thump was heard, followed by a groan.

Kai shot up at the sound and stood up to investigate.

Walking over to the huge pile of snow that was now in front of him, he heard the groan again, coming from the inside.

Quickly he began to dig away the snow.

"KAI!!" The boy exclaimed jumping out of the snow to embrace the older boy.

"Tyson" Kai replied hoarsely, returning the hug.

Tyson began to cry happily, "Oh Kai, I was so scared, I thought I'd never find anyone, I hate being by myself"

Kai closed his eyes, "Shh, it's ok"

Tyson sniffed and slowly released from the embrace. He noticed Kai's hands, "What happed to your hands?"

"They were burnt when I attacked the dragon" He explained.

Tyson's eyes widened, "You used fire to attack the dragon…you used Dranzers powers?"

"I don't know, I didn't mean too, I was angry at the robot and it all just kind of happened at once, it's all kinda blurry."

Tyson sighed, "That's ok, Tala will help you summon your powers, and it won't hurt your hands. Do you know where anyone else is?"

Kai sighed sadly, "Yeah, Hiro's over by those trees, he's unconscious though, and he needs to go to a hospital."

Tyson ran over to his brother and dropped down beside him.

Kai followed behind watching as Tyson inspected his older brother.

"His lips are turning blue; if we don't get him warmed up he might not make it"

Tyson's eye widened before he quickly removed his jacket placing it over Hiro's upper body. "This won't help much, we need to get a fire started" he stated as he started to collect some wood.

Kai watched Tyson and sighed, "How are we supposed to start a fire without matches or a lighter?"

Tyson dropped the pile of wood, "You can start it by using Dranzers power"

"You know that I don't know how to use it"

Tyson walked up to Kai and dragged him over to the pile of wood, "I'll help you, now sit"

Kai sighed but obeyed, sitting in front of the wood.

"Okay, first you need to clear your mind, you have to concentrate on Dranzers power, feel the power swirl through your body and embrace it" Tyson explained

Kai flinched as flames flickered around his body.

"That's it Kai, become one with Dranzer"

Kai opened his eyes, a red orange light enveloped the cove.

Tyson smiled, "That's it you've got it, now use the power to start the fire"

Kai lifted his hand over the pile of wood and blasted a small fire ball enlightening the wood, before he became tired and fell back into the snow.

"Kai!" Tyson cried, crawling over to the teen, "Are you okay?"

The older teen opened his eyes and groaned, "It…hurts"

The navy haired teen checked over Kai's body, burn marks were scattered over his arms and clothes. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, here, I'll put some snow on them. Does that help any?"

Kai nodded weakly.

Half an hour later Tyson had finished tending to Kai's wounds and the two of them where sitting by the fire with Hiro laying not to far away.

Tyson shivered for the thousandth time as he begun to rub at his arms in an attempt to warm himself.

Kai sighed and stood up, moving closer to Tyson. "Here, this'll help a little"

He sat down next to Tyson and wrapped his scarf around the boys shoulders, "Lean back against me"

Tyson nodded and lent back against Kai.

The older teen wrapped his arms around the younger teens shoulders, "Better?"

Tyson nodded, "Thanks" he whispered

Kai smiled, "It's the least I could do after hurting you"

Tyson sighed, "It's not your fault"

"How can you say that after I tried to steal your bitbeast"

"You were being brainwashed, you didn't know any different, it was how you were brought up. What's important is that you made your own choice and broke away."

"That wouldn't of happened if I hadn't of met you, I would have still been a pawn in Voltaire's plan"

Tyson smiled and shook his head, 'I had nothing to do with it; you're a good person Kai, with a good heart, no one can ever take that from you"

Kai intertwined his fingers with Tyson's. "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend; you're the most amazing person I have ever met"

Tyson blushed, "That's not true I'm just like everyone else"

"No you're far from it; you care about everyone else before yourself, you're forgiving and you're the first to jump in and help someone out. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here, you're the most important person in my life and I think that I…"

Tyson shifted so he could face Kai, "You what?"

They inched closer together, "I l.--"

"HEY IS ANYONE OUT THERE?"

Whoooo update finally. Sorry it's been so long, I have no idea where this story is going. I'll update as soon as I get more inspiration to write.

Thanks to those few people that reviewed.


End file.
